New World
by zabbygirl
Summary: Some say the world will end in Fire, some say in Ice. With what I have tasted from desire, I hold with those who favor Fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction Ice, is also great, and would suffice. -Robert Frost. The world has frozen over, she is alive, but she worries, are the ones she love alive, or has fate been too cruel.
1. Ice

**I have had this Idea for a long time, for about a year now and I have just rethought of it. I couldn't think of a greater time to post it.**

**Please Read and Review to tell me what you think.**

* * *

_"Some say the world will end in Fire, some say in Ice. From what I've tasted of desire, I hold with those who favor Fire. But if I had to perish twice, I think I know enough of hate, to say that for destruction Ice, is also great, and would suffice. - Robert Frost._

* * *

I looked around in horror at the vast, white, landscape. All I could see was snow, snow as far as the eye could see. It covered everything, every once in a while you could see a color of a collapsed building poking out from under the snow.

I whipped my head around to where the building that I used to work at used to be, all that was left was the crumbled ruins of it.

When the building crumbled, with it went my life. I didn't know where my friends were or if they were even alive.

I wrapped my arms around my abdomen as I started to shiver, I had to find some shelter and soon.

I looked around to see a building that had fallen in on itself forming a cave.

"Well it will have to do for now," I sighed as I made my way over to the large cave in.

It was dark inside of my makeshift shelter, but it was slightly warmer than outside.

I sat down and took the heavy backpack off, relieving my back, shoulders, and neck from the weight I had forced them to carry.

I searched around in it until I felt something that felt like my flashlight, I pulled it out and flipped the switch after making sure it was my flashlight.

I set it down on the ground and opened the smallest pouch in my backpack, I pulled out a box of matches and a bag of twigs.

"Its not enough," I said to myself.

The small bag of twigs just wouldn't do I would have to go out and look for items that were larger and I had to hurry, it was going to be dark soon.

I put everything back into the bag and heaved it back onto my back, but before I left I pulled a red marker out of the side pouch and marked a large X on the outside wall.

Putting the marker back I looked for a place that looked promising, as I looked around I thought I saw the figure of a lone human being, causing me to do a double take, but when I looked the second time it was gone.

"Don't let you mind fool you Abby," I said to myself.

I began to look around once again, trying not to waste valuable time. I didn't have the right clothing for this type of cold, I had heavy winter clothing on, but in this cold, even with all of that on if I stayed put for too long I would die from the cold.

Finally I spotted a small building next to the one I used to love, its roof made a V and all of its windows were shattered.

"I'll be lucky if anything is left," I said to myself as I walked towards the small store.

I didn't dare use the swinging door, for fear that the roof would cave in completely cave in and destroy whatever was inside, instead I entered through the bottom half of the broken glass door.

It wasn't half as dark as my cave, but I still had to grab my flashlight which I hadn't put fully away.

The shelves were knocked down but their were things scattered around.

I looked around in awe at all of the goodies I had found.

I sat my bag down and opened all of the pouches before filling it with as much as I could. After filling it until I couldn't fit anything more I looked around and found a towel behind the checkout counter. I picked it up and continued to look. I couldn't find anything more, but luckily the store had wall paper not tile, so I started to tare some off.

I suddenly became very aware at how dark it had become, I would have to come back tomorrow, because with the dark came unseen dangers.

When the world became cold, living organisms had to adapt to survive and adapt they did. Animals and plants weren't the only dangers, when this had all started I witnessed many people get killed for the things they had, so I decided that it would be best for me to be on my own after being unsuccessful with finding those I cared for.

I stuffed the last few items into my bag and lifted it up onto my back again.

I walked as fast as I could back to my makeshift shelter, I flashed my flashlight at the red X just to make sure it was mine.

I entered and went as far back as I could shining my flashlight all the way, I didn't know if something else had made this its home before me.

I sat down again and set my bag in front of me. I held the flashlight in my mouth and pulled out about a pound of wallpaper, a small towel, a rubber band, three rulers (luckily school supplies were still being sold when everything went down), my bag of twigs, and my box of matches.

I set the flashlight on the ground so that I could see what I was doing and started on my task.

I took the small towel and laid it down in the shape of a circle, then I took the three rulers and rubber banded their tips together so that they went tense and created a triangle. I place the rulers in the middle of the towel, then I took enough of the wall paper to cover the rulers and did just that with it. I grabbed my bag of twigs and sprinkled a bit around the whole thing, then I put what was left of the twigs back into my bag. Finally I picked up the match box, that at one point had held about eight-hundred matches when I started out now it held two-hundred thirty of them, I closed the box after grabbing one match, "two-hundred twenty-nine," I said as I lit the match and held it to the towel which quickly caught fire.

The cave lit up quite a bit from my fire, I shut off my flashlight and quickly went into action to grab all of the things that I could use to keep my fire going. I came back with about eight roof tiles that had fallen, sticks, and plenty of dry pine needles. My fire had already started to go down so I carefully place one roof tile against my fire and added two sticks.

My fire would be going for a while now, I took this as a chance to check my inventory. I dumped out my bag and started to sort and count.

I ended up with six packs of batteries, two mini bags of Doritos, three water bottles, two bottles of glue, a box of Ritz crackers, a small bag of rubber bands, a box of pads, a blanket, and a calendar.

"I will go back tomorrow and get the as much more as I can," I said to myself.

I yawned and stretched, before putting everything back except the box of crackers and a water bottle, I took only one of the packages from the box then put them in the bag along with the rest of the stuff.

I then put one more tile on my fire just to be safe, these things burned slowly and they kept the fire going for hours. I started to eat some of the crackers and took a few sips of my water. When I had eaten half of the package of crackers, I closed the package and grabbed the blanket.

Then I lay down near my fire and closed my eyes. I soon fell into a restful sleep.

* * *

"Abby," I heard a voice call.

I opened my eyes to find my self on the ground in the woods, the sun was shining so bright I had to block my face with my hand.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around, what I saw took my breath away.

The ground was covered by green grass, not snow or ice. The trees were alive and healthy.

"Abby," I heard the mysterious voice call again. The voice was very feminine and it sounded so familiar.

"Who's there?" I called in return.

"Abby, come find me," the voice called to me like a siren.

I started to walk toward the voice, "Who are you?" I called.

"Abby, I'm here," it called, but this time it seemed farther away.

I started to run, "Wait, I'm coming," I called fractiously.

"Come find me," the voice called again still farther away.

This time I was able to place the voice with a name and a face that had become slightly blurry in my memory.

"Ziva," I called as I ran faster than before.

"Come find me Abby," she called to me again.

"Ziva wait," I screamed as I broke through the end of the trees.

As I broke through the last of the trees I started to fall, I hit the water beneath me hard and it felt like I had hit a brick wall instead.

My breath left me like air leaving a balloon as it popped, for a few moments I didn't struggle, then I thought of the reason I was in the water, I had been chasing her, _"Ziva,"_ I thought.

With that thought I started to fight against the darkness that threatened to consume me. I started to swim toward the surface, but as I did the water got colder and something was starting to cover the surface of the water.

_"Ice,"_ I thought with fear.

I continued to struggle against the numbness in my limbs, I had to get to her I couldn't lose her again.

My limbs became heavier, every thing became numb, everything except for the under side of my wrist and my hands, they were burning, like they were on fire. As my limbs stopped obeying me and stopped moving I heard a voice ring loud and clear, somehow it was unruffled by the water.

It was the only thing that broke through to me while I was praying for the burning in my hands, wrist, and lungs to stop.

_"Abigail Sciuto, you have been chosen to receive one of the great powers, you will meet others with great powers, some will use theirs to keep themselves and the ones they love safe, while others will use theirs only to do wrong, you must decide what to do with yours,"_

* * *

I let out a loud gasp as I sat straight up, I was awake, but my wrist were still burning. I frantically untangled my hands from the blanket and pulled the sleeve away from my wrist, then I held them both out in front of me.

I stared in awe at the markings that were imprinted on the underside of my wrist and into the middle of my palm.

It looked like a gnarled, dead tree starting on my wrist as the lines went up they turned into many that looked like branches curling in on themselves.


	2. Little Talks

**If all of you are wondering why I chose to end the world in Ice, it is because, one I have always liked the cold and two like the poem says, I have tasted and seen enough of hate to know how cold it can make you feel.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_I stared in awe at the markings that were imprinted on the underside of my wrist and into the middle of my palm._

_It looked like a gnarled, dead tree starting on my wrist as the lines went up they turned into many that looked like branches curling in on themselves._

I ran one finger two trace the cooling lines on my right hand. I stopped when I heard a sound that was familiar to my ears.

"It can't be," I said to myself as I untangled myself from the thin blanket.

The bright light of the morning sun hurt my eyes a bit as it reflected off of the sparkling snow.

I poked my head out of my new home and searched for the source of the sound. It seemed to have left, "Your mind is just messing with you Abby," I thought as I retreated back into my cave.

I held my hand over what was left of my fire, the ambers emitted warmth and I would need it. I was going back out today, back to that little store with all of its treasures. I dumped my bag out completely and hid all of my stuff behind was I think used to be some kind of counter, I grabbed the marker and calendar, "I have to do this before its I forget," I said to myself.

I uncapped the marker opened the calendar and crossed out all of the 2012s and turned them into 2013s, then I crossed out all of the days until I got to December twenty-first, that I circled as a sign to myself that it was the date, I had kept track for exactly a year now. I laughed at Irony exactly a year ago, the world turned into a new Ice age.

For a moment I sat there on the ground just looking at the calendar, thinking about how it had all gone bad, how I had lost everything starting that day. I had lost my friends, my family, my life, and the woman I loved.

She didn't know I loved her, she didn't even know that I liked her as more than a friend.

I was interrupted by the same familier sound. I slung the empty back pack onto my back and made my way to the front of the cave.

The sound was like a bark, but slightly higher pitch. When I got to the front of the cave I finally saw what had been making that noise.

There standing in all of its glory, was a snow white fox. She stood there staring straight at me. She was larger than a normal fox used to be, and she had a lot more fur, but like I said living things adapted to the new world and this was one of those adaptations.

"Hello there," I said calmly, I didn't want to frighten her.

She simply blinked her greeting back at me.

I crouched down and slowly held my hand out in front of me.

"Come on girl, I'm not going to hurt you," I cooed to her.

"I am not going to roll over and let you pet my belly if that's what you think," I heard a very feminine voice say.

I quickly looked around searching for the voice.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello," said the voice.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm right in front of you," it said patiently.

"Where, I don't see you," I said.

"I'm the fox," it said.

Immediately I turned my head towards it, "You?" I asked.

"Yes me," she said.

"You are Ms. Abigail Sciuto, right?" the fox asked.

"Yes and you are?" I asked slightly creped out by the fact that I was talking to a fox.

_"I must be going crazy,"_ I thought to myself.

She must have read my expression because she said, "I am Anita and you are not going crazy."

"Oh I'm not going crazy I am talking to a fox while the world has ended," I said disbelieving as I got up and started to walk towards the store again. I was not only starting to get colder, but I was also wasting time, that was two rules I had just broken.

"I can see why they chose you, you have good survival instincts," she said walking up next to me and continuing to walk by my side.

"Alright, if I am not crazy then why are you talking to me, is this some new adaptation, animals can talk now?" I asked skeptically.

"No this is not a new adaptation, only you can hear animals, it is because they have chosen you, you are the only one with this power, while others can manipulate elements or read thoughts, boring things like that," Anita said.

"Who is 'they'?" I asked.

"They are a group of angels who have selected a few survivors and have given them special powers, all different no one has the same power, you can hear the living's voices," Anita explained.

"Okay," I said as I ducked through the bottom half of the door.

"You don't believe me," Anita said as she stepped through the door.

"I didn't say that," I said as I set the bag down and opened the largest pouch, I would fill that one up first.

I started to walk to the second isle where I had left off, grabbing everything I could and bringing it back to my bag.

"The markings on your hands, you got them from a dream, and in the dream someone told you that you had been chosen to receive a great power," Anita said.

"Yes and I thought it was a dream until I woke up and my hands and wrist were still burning," I said as I closed the now full large pack. I then moved to start on the middle one as I also moved on to the third isle.

"So you believe me?" Anita asked.

"I guess, mean you have good points, and how would you know I had that dream if you weren't telling the truth?" I said pausing to look down at her for a second before continuing to stuff my bag.

"Good because there is something you should know," Anita said as she walked out of my site.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I asked.

"One, there is an empty container here that you could store things in at your den and two, some one has been watching you," she said calmly.

The last part of her statement made my blood run cold, "A bandit?" I asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry they will have to go through me before they can get to you," she said dragging the plastic box more into the open.

"Why would you risk your life for me?" I asked as I opened the last pouch and stuffing as much as I could into it.

"I am your guardian, it is my job to protect you," she said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"My guardian?" I asked as I zipped up the last pouch and slung the now heavy back pack onto my back.

"Yes I am your guardian, I am meant to be your protector, your companion, your adviser, your friend, and whatever else you need me to be," Anita said ripping some of the wall paper off.

I picked up the container and ducked under the door, waiting on the other side of the door for Anita, I started to walk the moment she appeared.

"Okay, so you are whatever I need you to be?" I asked.

"Yes," she said around the wall paper in her mouth.

"Good to know," I said.

We walked back to the cave in silence.

* * *

I sat in front of the fire with my hands out in front of me, Anita was sleeping to the side of me. She had helped me today, the container would help me keep my things safe, and she had helped me get more wall paper to burn.

_"At least your not alone anymore,"_ I thought to myself.

When we got back I had emptied the bag again and counted my new inventory, we had collected, two small bags of chips, a toothbrush and toothpaste which brought grate joy to my face when we found it, a package of batteries, a blue marker, tape, a metal pole, two more water bottles, a box of band aids, a battery operated CD player (too bad I didn't have any CD's), another thin blanket, some sticks, two packages of napkins, a bucket, and a package of batteries.

I would go back tomorrow to get the stuff left in the last two isles, but today I made some adjustments to my home. I put the calendar up on the wall with some of the tape, I used one of the blankets to make a place for me to sleep, I used the other one and the pole to hang it up outside my home to make a sort of curtain at the entrance, it wouldn't do much, but it would help slightly to protect us from the cold.

It was times like this when it was quiet and dark, when I was sitting near the fire that my thoughts would finally catch up with me. I would think of my team, I would think of Gibbs, Ducky, Timmy, Palmer, Tony, Vance, and of Ziva. Mostly I would think of Ziva. Her face was the only one that hadn't gone completely blurry from my memory.

I remember, she had long, wild, brunette curls when it wasn't done, she had tan skin, and she had chocolate brown eyes, but that's all I've got. I laid down and wrapped the blanket around me. I never realized I fell asleep thinking of those three features that I remembered.

* * *

"Abby," I heard Anita whisper. "Abby, wake up," I heard her whisper again.

I opened my eyes to see no sunlight peering under my curtain/door.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Some one is outside," she whispered.

I finally heard the foot steps that made a sound that only shoes stepping onto snow could make.

I jumped up and grabbed the pocket knife out of my back pocket, I always had it on me personally. When I flipped it Anita started to growl dangerously at the curtain.

"Who's there," I called as I tensed ready for a fight.

"Abby?" a familiar voice called

I stayed silent trying to place the voice in my mind.

"Abigail? Abigail Sciuto?" the voice questioned again.

The voice became a face when the person pushed itself through my curtain.

I let out a gasp when I realized instantly remembered who they were.


	3. Missing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danielle Mason (Dani) she belongs to StraightJacket XD**

**I love the wonderful feed back I am getting it is amazing to know that my story is liked.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

The voice became a face when the person pushed itself through my curtain.

I let out a gasp when I realized instantly remembered who they were.

"Tony," I gasped with disbelief.

He nodded and ran to me, he picked me up in a hug and swung me around.

When he set me back down we didn't let go of each other, I buried my face into his shoulder and let the tears fall.

"We've missed you so much Abby," he said and I could tell he was fighting to hold back the tears.

"I've missed you too Tony," I said.

I pulled back when I hear Anita let out a huff.

"Oh Tony this is Anita, Anita this is Tony, he is not a threat he is a friend," I said to her and with that the fur on Anita's back lay flat.

Tony grabbed my hand and brought it close to his face, "These markings you have them too," he said in amazement.

"You have them?" I asked looking at Tony's gloved hands.

"No, but Ziva does, what's you power?" he asked.

"I can speak to the living and wait a minute, my brain just caught up, did you just say that Ziva is alive, I asked as I felt my eye become wider with each word I asked.

"Yes we all are, and we've all been looking for you," Tony said nodding.

"We couldn't find you at first, so we went to a different state, we never thought you would come back here, but it makes sense that you would," he said.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go Tony, I was so scared, and I was alone," I said as I looked at the ground and I could feel the tears start to fall again, at the same time I felt Anita come up next to me and rub her head up against my hand.

"In the morning I will head out and I will get the others and bring them back here, Ziva is the one that wouldn't let us give up on finding you, no matter how many times someone told her that it was more likely that you were dead than alive," he said.

Tony had always been my best friend, he was the only one that knew that I had been in love with Ziva. I had told him I had fallen in love with her a year after I had met her. I told him the first day I saw her I had thought she was the most beautiful person that had ever walked this earth, that when I had first seen her I thought she was a Goddess that had come to me to take me away from the painful world that I had been trapped in after Kate's death.

"Shall we sit down," I asked him.

"Yes we could catch up," he said.

* * *

Tony and I had been sitting in silence after eating one of the hot dogs Tony had in his bag, I hadn't had warm food in a long time and my stomach was loving it right now, I hadn't felt this full in a long time.

"Tony," I said breaking our comfortable silence.

"Yes Abby," he replied.

"You implied that Ziva had a power earlier, what is it?" I asked him.

"You caught that huh? Ziva can see how you feel about a certain person, she says its like an aura that surrounds them, its colored and she can judge by the color you emit when you are talking to someone, how you feel about that person, she says that when I talk about you I let off a sad feeling. She and another person in our group are the only people that have those markings in our group, but we have run into others," he said.

"Wow, that's so like her being able to know how people really feel, she has always been a good profiler," I laughed.

"Your power is like you too, you have always been able to talk to people, they always seem to trust you enough to talk to you," Tony said.

* * *

I woke up in the morning alone. I looked around for Tony we had fallen asleep talking to each other as we were warmed by the fire.

"He left while you were sleeping," Anita said to me.

"Oh," I said slightly disappointed that once again I wasn't aloud to say goodbye.

"He will return, won't he?" Anita asked me.

"Yes, he will," I assured her.

"Until then, why don't we go to the store and get the rest of the stuff?" I asked her as untangled myself from the blanket and walked over to the storage box and opening it before dumping yesterday's stuff into it.

"Sure," Anita said.

"Come on then," as I walked out of the den with my now empty bag on my back.

"Coming," Anita said as she ran to my side.

* * *

"We will have to find a different place to raid now," I said to Anita as we walked back.

"Yep," Anita said.

We kept walking this time in silence.

"Wait, stop," Anita said as her bushy tail went straight out and her ears started to twitch, it was rare to see a fox put her tail straight out.

"What is it Anita?" I asked.

She didn't answer instead she continued to turn her head back and forth looking for something.

"Anita?" I asked getting quite concerned.

"There," she said whipping her head toward a few dead trees, "Do you hear them?" she asked.

I listened for a moment then I heard them, the trees, all of them whispered with child like voices, "Someone is coming,"

"I can smell them," Anita said to me without taking her eyes off of the dead snow covered trees, "It is not Tony, I don't recognize this scent," she said.

I felt fear wrap all around me, inside and out.

I was out in the cold open air, I couldn't fight in the open very well, Hell I couldn't fight very well anywhere. I was frozen in fear out in the open until. Finally I saw a figure step out into the open two figures actually.

Both of the figures were human, one had a pure white jumpsuit on and the other had on grey sweat pants and a white winter hoodie.

Suddenly a brown fluffy thing ran off of the one with a jumpsuit on and when the thing started to run, Anita tensed as if she wanted to run after it, but stayed in place by my side.

The little brown thing caught site of Anita and ran back to it's person.

"Good boy Waffles," the figure said.

"Thank you," the thing said not knowing that its master couldn't understand it.

I was still frozen, I must have looked like an idiot out of its element.

"Abby?" said a very familiar feminine voice.

"Abby?" she called again ripping off her snow white hood to show me her face.

I gasped "Oh God," and I felt the tears run down my face, I felt my heart fill with love and relief and I heard Ziva gasp and I knew she could feel it all.

"Oh, God," I let out again as I fell to my knees, Anita was by my side in a second.

Ziva had started to run toward me the moment I fell, she didn't stop even when Anita charged after her.

Anita almost reached her, I knew Anita would attack her, but Ziva didn't stop.

"Anita, NO!" I screamed and Anita stopped in her tracks and Ziva ran right past her with Anita close on her heels. The other figure was currently walking towards us all, she and her little furry thing were the only things currently not on the ground and currently not running like the earth had caught fire behind them.

"Abby," Ziva said as she crashed to her knees beside me.

"Ziva," I said as I through my arms around her.

Ziva gasped again, but she wrapped her arms around me just as tight. When I heard her gasp I tried to pull away, but she held me even tighter to her body.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I missed you too, oh God, Tony was telling the truth," she sobbed.


	4. Warm Blood

**Thank you for all of the feedback, especially to StraightJacket XD. I appreciate all of the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"What's wrong?" I asked._

_"I missed you too, oh God, Tony was telling the truth," she sobbed._

"Ziva, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"What do you mean love?" she asked me in return.

"You gasped," I said squeezing her even tighter, I was starting to feel colder than usual, but I didn't want to let go of her and I knew that if I was to tell her that, that would mean we would have to part.

"I saw how you felt, you missed me so much, you love me, and your relieved that I am alive, just as I feel all of those things for you my love," she said to me as she held me just as tight as I held her.

I couldn't stop it when I started to shiver, they were better dressed for the cold than I was. I realized why I was shivering beside the obvious under dressing of myself, I had stayed put for too long.

Ziva must have noticed my shivering, she pulled back from me and the look on her face held fear, fear for something she loved.

"Abigail?" she asked in a quivering voice.

"I-its all r-right Z-Ziva," I said cupping her cheek.

I didn't care that I was becoming colder by the second, nor did I care that I was getting very tired. I felt no need to fight the darkness off anymore, I was in her arms, I was in Ziva's arms, I knew I was safe with her.

As the dark closed around me wrapping me in its ice cold embrace, I heard Ziva call out, "Dani, I need your help."

I didn't know who Dani was nor did I really care, I didn't really care about anything, only that I was in my beloveds arms.

"Abby hold on," I heard Anita say.

* * *

I woke up for a moment, but I didn't open my eyes, I was so cold, but something warm was pressed against the pulse point on my neck, it was warming my blood as it pumped through my body, keeping me just warm enough to keep me alive.

"Are you sure its helping her?" I heard Ziva ask.

"Ziva," I thought, "Oh how I've missed you, I have so much to tell you Ziva," I continued to think.

"It will keep her alive until we get to the cave, then we have to warm her up even more, but yes it is helping her," I heard someone say.

"Hold on Abby, we are almost home," I heard Anita say to me, but I didn't care, all I wanted was for Ziva to talk to me, I needed to hear more of her voice.

"Ziva," I groaned, but I know it came out way different than that, I know it sounded like Ziva, but it came out way different than her actual name.

"I am hear my love, just hold on a bit longer," I heard her say, but I couldn't hold on any longer, I let the darkness consume me once again.

* * *

I woke up once again, this time my whole body was warm, I was in my cave, I could smell a sweet scent that was familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I could feel something warm behind me, pressed up against my back and its warmth wrapped around me.

The memories slowly sank back into my mind returning from their journey from wherever they once were.

Ziva, my Ziva was with me, and we were safe, I prayed to whoever was listening that the warm figure spooning me from behind was her.

Slowly I turned my head to see her sleeping peacefully under the blanket with me.

I let out a sigh of content at the look of shear peace and joy on her face. I quickly took not that we were not the only figures in the broken building that was my home.

The fire was just bright enough to allow me to see the shadowy figures, there were seven other humans in my home besides me and Ziva, and there were three animals.

"Abby," I heard Ziva whisper and I quickly turned around and looked down at Ziva.

"Your awake," Ziva said with a smile.

"Yes, I am, and I am glad I am, for now I can see your beautiful face once again," I made sure to try and emit all of the love I could as I said this.

She gasped and tears filled her eyes, I worried the moment I saw the tears.

"What's wrong," I asked with concern and cupping her cheek once again.

"When you speak to me, or even look at me, you emit enough love to brighten the room," she said as she nuzzled her face into my hand.

"Yes and it is getting quite annoying, do you know how many times you say her name in your sleep, and whats worse is that Ziva actually gives into it and latterly crawls into bed with you," I heard a very grumpy voice say.

Ziva whipped her head around and growled, "Shut up Ray and leave her alone," as Ziva growled these words something behind us let out a loud growl of, "You'll regret it if you bother them again," she growled.

Now it was my turn to almost brake my neck by whipping my head around so fast it kind of hurt.

Ziva must have seen my fear, "It is all right, it is only Casmera," she said as she slowly brought my face back to me.

"Lay down my love, let us talk to each other without disturbing others," she said as she got me to lay down next to her.

When she finally got me to lay down she took my hand and fiddled with our fingers, I took that moment to look at her fingers, I took her hand and turned it over to see her markings, I put our hands together and saw that they matched perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

"A perfect match," I said to her.

"Yes my love, we are a perfect match, just as our markings are," she smiled brightly at me as she said the words.

I took a chance and moved forward a bit to land a quick kiss on her lips before quickly backing up and looking at our enjoined hands.

What I didn't expect to happen was Ziva to curl up a little duck below my hair and kiss me back. This kiss lasted longer and just like the markings fit perfectly together, so did our lips. I fallowed her when she backed up trying to keep the kiss lasting as long as I could and she allowed it.

Finally I pulled away needing air. My tongue hadn't even met hers, nor had our lips danced together, but the kiss still made me dizzy.

"Wow," I said to her as I tried to regain my dizzied mind.

"Yes, that was how you would say, wow," she said to me.

"Where have you been Ziva," I asked her as I curled into her.

She looked into my eyes and said, "I've been looking for you, I would have never stopped looking. Ray kept telling me that you were dead and that it was no use looking for you anymore and that I should move on, but I just couldn't. I would have spent my whole life looking for you," she wrapped me into her arms and kissed the top of my head when she finished talking.

"I was looking Ziva, but I couldn't leave, I didn't have anyone to leave with me, no one to take care of me or help protect me like you did, so please forgive me for not looking harder," I said asking for her forgiveness.

"I never once thought badly of you, I was just hoping that you were keeping yourself alive, I prayed that you would know that I was looking for you and that you wouldn't give up on me," Ziva said.

"Ziva, you have walked in my dreams for so long," I whispered to her.

"And you in mine, Abigail," she whispered in return.

"Now let us sleep so that we may once again walk in each other's dreams once more," she said kissing my nose and making me giggle.


	5. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve and a late Happy Hanukkah to all of you here is you early Christmas present and your late Hanukkah gift.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

"_And you in mine, Abigail," she whispered in return._

_"Now let us sleep so that we may once again walk in each other's dreams once more," she said kissing my nose and making me giggle._

With that we fell asleep once again in each others arms, warm, safe, and loved.

* * *

I woke up once more to the feel of Ziva brushing her nails over the skin of my exposed stomach. I wanted to act as if I was sleeping to get her to continue, but my skin betrayed me by rising in Goosebumps.

"Good morning Abigail," Ziva said before kissing my cheek.

"Morning," I said opening my eyes.

Then a sudden thought of realization dawned on me.

"Ziva, do you know what day it is?" I asked as I untangled myself from both Ziva and the blanket, then I ran to my container and opened it, then I ripped it open quickly finding my calendar.

"No, I lost track eventually, do you know?" she asked turning onto her side and looking at me with curiosity.

"Yes I do, its Christmas Eve Ziva!" I squealed with excitement.

"I am sorry, I have no gift for you," Ziva laughed.

"That's fine I have already gotten the best gift in the world," I said putting my calendar down and literally crawling back to her, which made her smile. I was secure, plus no one was in my little home with us, not even Anita.

"And what would that be my love?" Ziva asked curiosity filling both her eyes and her face.

"You of course silly," I squealed before leaning down and kissing her nose as she had done mine the night before.

Ziva wrapped her arms around me forcing me to lie down on top of her, "Well in that case, I have the best early Christmas present and it is impossible for you to have the best one," she said kissing me quickly.

"So not true, it is I who has the best early Christmas present," I giggled at her as I kissed her back.

We laied there for a few minutes just doing that, rolling around fighting to lie on top of one another and fighting about who got the better early Christmas present.

We were not able to enjoy each other's company for too long though, for we were rudely interrupted by Ray.

"Can you too please go and get a room, it is so annoying to watch you too basically fuck each other right here where anyone can come in and see," he sneered.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about him," I whispered to Ziva from under her.

Ziva nodded, but then she jumped up and pulled me up with her, then she walked over to Ray and slapped him causing me to squeak with surprise.

"If you ever suggest that I would take her in front of someone again I will do much worse than slap you and if you ever suggest that I would fuck her instead of making love to her like she deserves, I will do even worse than that," she growled at him.

Then she grabbed my hand and stalked out into the open air, dragging me along with her the whole time. I realized when she kept walking that the cold air didn't seem so cold because I was better dressed for the cold.

"Ziva where are we going," I asked stumbling behind her.

"I don't know," she growled allowing me to know that she was still very mad.

Finally she came to a stop at a little snowy clearing, she let go of me and began to pace at the other edge of the clearing. I sat down on a dead log and waited.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked while still pacing.

"I wanted to ask you, if you still loved him," I said looking down at my hands as I fiddled with my nails.

I heard her stop pacing, but I still refused to look at her, I was afraid of what I would see there. I expected her to say yes and say that she loved me as well, to say yes she still loved him and that she never would stop, what I didn't expect was for her to kneel down before me, place her hands on mine to stop them from breaking one of my nails off, and to look me straight in the eyes and say, "I could never love anyone as much I love you, I could never love anyone that suggested I treated you any less than you deserved. So, no, I do not love him Abigail," she finished.

"When did he suggest you would treat me less than I deserved?" I said searching my memories, but not finding anything.

"He suggested that I would fuck you, when all I would ever wish to do to you in that area is make love to you," she said making my eyes water.

"Why are you crying," she said with concern.

"Can't you tell?" I asked her through my laugh.

"My powers say its out of love and happiness, but I am not so sure, tell me how you feel mon amour," she said taking one of my hands and kissing it before nuzzling her face into it.

"You should trust your powers more Ziva, that is exactly why I am crying," I said.

"Those are the only tears that I enjoy that come from you," Ziva said sweetly.

"Ziva, can I ask you to do something?" I asked.

"Anything you want me to do I will do it," she said.

"Kiss me," I whispered.

With those words she rose a bit, just enough to make it so her lips could reach mine. She hesitated for a moment before making contact. The moment our lips met, my body felt as if it was on fire, I worried that Ziva would be overwhelmed by all of the feelings she would see, but then she pulled back just long enough to say, "Don't worry love," then she returned her lips to mine once again.

As our lips began to dance together, I wrapped my arms around her and started to play with her wild brunette curls. She seemed to like me playing with her hair, for she let out a moan deep in her throat and she picked me up slightly then she fell backwards landing me on top of her, she then rolled us over, landing me under her.

I let a moan out at the feeling of Ziva being on top of me, it allowed my thoughts to wonder to a place where I pictured the same thing only neither of us having cloths on.

I gasped when Ziva's cold hand met a patch of skin that was exposed between a bit of uplifted shirt and my sweat pants.

When I gasped Ziva decided to run her tongue along my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Of course I let her in right away.

As our tongues mingled and danced together, I felt the fire become impossibly hotter as it scent a signal to my lower area. "Ziva," I gasped when I felt her hand brush the underside of my breast.

She moaned when I gasped her name, so I guessed hearing me in pleaser caused her pleasure as well.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a shout of Ziva's name, "Ziva," came the shout once more.

We separated our lips, but we didn't move from our position, "Yes Dani," Ziva called out.

"Gibbs wants you and your girlfriend," I heard Dani call.

"Gibbs I almost forgot about him," I squealed causing Ziva to chuckle.


	6. Introducton

**Merry Christmas and Happy late Hanukkah.**  
**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Gibbs wants you and your girlfriend," I heard Dani call. _

_"Gibbs I almost forgot about him," I squealed causing Ziva to chuckle._  
I nudged at Ziva giving her a hint that I would like her to get up and when she did I ran back to my home with Ziva hard on my heels.

* * *

I was now standing in a circle listening to Gibbs plan with my hand in Ziva's. I leaned toward Ziva as I listened and she closed the distance between us, wrapping her arm around me, I laid my hand above her chest leaving my other hand to wrap around her waist, the whole time we never took our eyes or ears off of Gibbs and Ray never took his eyes off of us, but we tried to ignore him.  
Currently Gibbs was telling us that no matter how nice my makeshift home was, we would have to keep moving.  
"We will send off the guardians to search for a suitable place, while the rest of us will stay, pack, and rest," he said.  
Ziva's guardian seemed to have grown attached to Anita the two were sitting particularly close together, while Waffles, Dani's ferret/guardian was resting partly in her jumpsuit and partly on her shoulder.  
Ziva's guardian was a female mountain lion with violet eyes, her name was Casmera and she fallowed Anita around everywhere, which really wasn't a problem since Anita followed me most of the time and I was with Ziva all of the time. I had just gotten Ziva back and I didn't intend on letting her out of my site anytime soon.  
"Alright tomorrow we will have to go in pairs, Ziva you will go with Abby, Tony you'll go with Dani and MeGee, Ray and Ducky you'll be with me and Vance. Now lets get going people pack then rest were going to need it for tomorrow," Gibbs said as all of the guardians ran off in the same direction.  
"Dani," Ziva called.  
At the call the girl with black hair and red highlights turned her blue gaze to Ziva and I.  
"Come over here I want you to come meet Abigail," Ziva called to Dani.  
"Hi Abigail, I'm Dani," she said holding her hand out for me to shake.  
"Hi Dani, you already know my name, but please call me Abby," I replied politely shaking her hand.  
"Well Abby, Merry Christmas, do you like your Christmas present?" Dani asked me with a sly smirk.  
"Oh, I love her, thanks for asking," I said swooning all over Ziva dramatically.

* * *

We all started to settle down the moment the last bit of supplies was stuffed into Tony's bag.  
"Shall we go lie down?" Ziva asked turning her warm chocolate gaze to me.  
"I believe we shall," I said sticking my nose up in the air and holding my hand out.  
Ziva did a little curtsy before taking my hand and leading me to our little bed by the fire.  
"Madam, you bed," she said once again curtsying and waiting for me to lie on the one blanket then she lied down next to me and covering us both with another blanket.  
I finally let out the laughter I had held in while we were pretending to be the mistress and the butler.  
I took off my winter jacket leaving me in a sweatshirt, with a shirt under that, a pair of sweat pants, and some socks. I then turned and wrapped my arms around Ziva and she did the same to me.  
"My Ziva," I sighed with content, then it hit me, I could say that now.  
I started to kiss Ziva's face everywhere I could reach, "I can say that now, can't I, my Ziva?" I asked between kisses making her giggled.  
"Of course you can, as long as I can call you my Abigail or my Abby," Ziva giggled between my kisses.  
"Could you too please stop," I heard Ray sneer with disgust, but luckily Gibbs jumped in before Ziva could say something.  
"Leave them alone, how would you feel if you were just reunited with you lover after believing they were dead, your lucky they are containing themselves enough to keep each others cloths on," Gibbs said and Ziva and I both blushed at his words luckily I acted first hiding my face in her chest.  
"Yeah well I feel that if those to dykes can't keep their hands to themselves, then they shouldn't be near each other," Ray said moving to grab Ziva, immediately I smacked his hand away from her, how dare he try to touch her.  
I felt my body start to heat up and this time it was not because of Ziva, I felt my body get hotter as I stood up and I felt like my breath wasn't coming quick enough. Voices seemed to come out of nowhere and into my head, but I ignored them and focused on Ray, "Come on Ray, just cause you can no longer get into Ziva's pants doesn't mean I can't," I sneered at him.  
"Abby," Ziva warned placing a hand on my for arm and for a moment I thought I had hurt her feelings, but when I looked at her face all that I saw in her eyes was concern.  
"Abby!" Ziva screamed the warning just in time for me to turn around and see Ray pulling back and getting ready to swing at me.  
I pushed Ziva back to make sure that when I ducked he wouldn't hit her, then I ducked and pushed him in the gut causing him to stumble backwards right into Gibbs.  
"Abby," Ziva called to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Ray who was wrestled away from me. Ziva put her hands on both sides of my face and forced me to look at her, "Abby, are you okay?" Ziva asked. I finally realized what I did I had placed my hands on her, even if I was trying to protect her, it didn't make it right.  
I placed my hands on her for arms and said, "Yes I'm fine, are you alright I didn't mean to push you, I'm so sorry," I said not looking her in the eye.  
"Abby, look at me," she said placing her hand under my chin and forcing me to look at her.  
"I am fine, you made sure I was safe before making sure you were safe yourself, that proved to me once again how much you care," Ziva said  
"Now can we please go to bed and in the morning I will kiss you awake and say Merry Christmas Abigail," Ziva said and I could not only see it in her glazed eyes, but I could also hear how tired she was in her voice.  
"Fine," I said.  
With that she and I lay down once again and soon we fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

"Abigail, Abby," I heard Ziva calling my name.  
"Five more minutes," I pleaded with her.  
"Abigail, it is time to get up my love," I heard Ziva say.  
I rubbed my eyes and finally looked up at her, without warning Ziva launched forward and connected her lips to mine. Her lips began to dance with mine, it was a special kind of tango that was uniquely ours. Ziva pulled back before we could get to engrossed in each other.  
"Merry Christmas my Abigail," Ziva said with a smile.  
"Merry Christmas my beautiful present," I said causing her to laugh and right there and then, I decided that sound was my favorite sound in the world.


	7. Hotel

**So many tornado warnings near my house today, but I told myself I had to write this chapter.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Merry Christmas my Abigail," Ziva said with a smile._

_"Merry Christmas my beautiful present," I said causing her to laugh and right there and then, I decided that sound was my favorite sound in the world._

* * *

"There back," Tony said rushing into the cave.

All of us had taken turns waiting outside to see when they would be back while the rest of us continued to rest.

Anita came into the room before Tony could say another word, Casmera and Waffles were close on her heels.

"Abby, can you translate?" Tony asked looking to me.

"Of course," I said leaning forward from my position in between Ziva's legs on the ground.

We had been sitting together her leaning against the back wall and I leaning against her, I was sitting in-between her legs and she had her arms wrapped around me.

"Anita, what have you found?" I asked the snow white fox.

"There is a run down hotel, about a mile from here, it hasn't collapsed and we searched around inside it doesn't look like it will come down anytime soon, and there was a small machine inside one of the rooms," she said.

"What did the machine look like?" I asked urgently.

"It was almost about as big as me, it was silver and shiny, it was in the shape of an oval, and it had a few buttons and switches on it," she explained.

"A backup generator," I gasped leaning back onto Ziva in disbelief.

"A what?" I heard MeGee asked sounding just as disbelieving as I was.

"What she described to me, it was a hotel with a generator in one room," I said still in disbelief.

"How far is it?" I asked Anita.

"Its about two miles away," she said.

"A death scentence," I whispered hanging my head.

That was it, we would have to stay here. We couldn't stay out in the cold for very long, let alone a two hour walk.

"What? What did she say?" MeGee asked fear in his voice.

"Its about two miles away. None of us would make it," I sighed shaking my head and keeping it down.

For a few moments all of us sat there in defeat.

"Wait a moment," Tony said suddenly springing up to his feat with a smile of joy on his face.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"We made it here back to Abby and we were about a mile away, we made it by dogging into small caves and run down buildings. Sure it took us a while, but hey its either we stay here forever, or we go to a place that just might have electricity. Actual electricity. We have more of a chance surviving there than here," Tony explained and as he did the whole group seemed to become more alive, I could only imagine all of the emotion that Ziva was seeing.

Ziva must have seen my curiosity, because she leaned down and whispered into my ear, "It is beautiful my Abby. Everyone has a feeling of hope and excitement."

I turned around and kissed her, letting her feel all of the hope and excitement I had for her and I and our little group.

"He has a point," I heard Ducky say as I pulled back from Ziva's lips immediately missing her warmth.

"Alright everyone ready, first stop, that little store that Abby cleared out, we can check and see if there is anything left, then we move as far as we can," Gibbs said.

* * *

"Gibbs," Tony called and we all looked up to see what he was going to do next, "There is a drug store over there we can take a brake and search for supplies," Tony called.

"Alright you heard the man," Gibbs said turning and walking toward the drug store.

We all walked in, it was slightly warmer than outside. We searched for a while, finding small bottles of medicine that wouldn't due much, people had been so worried about catching the flu so they looked for cold, flue and other sickness medications. We were able to obtain two bottles Tylenol, a small bottle of Alive, and a bottle of liquid Motrin.

"All pain medication, it might come in handy more than we think," I thought to myself.

I looked to my left and saw a bunch of bandages and something else behind the bandages.

I grabbed the bandages and reached for the thing that was in the back of the shelf. I finally reached it, but quickly I found that it didn't have a label, the label had become worn and you could no longer see the lettering.

For a few moments I studied the color and sized of the bottle.

"Oh I know that face, what is it that your trying to figure out now," I heard Ziva chuckle.

"I'm trying to figure out what this is," I said not taking my eyes off of the bottle.

"Can I see it?" Ziva asked holding her hand out.

"Sure," I said handing the bottle of liquid to her.

She studied the liquid and the bottle for a moment and I took the moment to put the bandages in my bag before slinging it back onto my back.

"It is Night Quill," Ziva said holding the bottle back out to me so that I could take it.

"How did you know?" I asked putting it in my bag with the bandages.

"I know the taste of Night Quill," my blood froze when she said that.

"You tasted it," I asked in alarm.

"Yes," Ziva asked confused by my alarm.

"Ziva, what if that hadn't been Night Quill, what if it had been some kind of trap for a cannibal or something, you know creatures have adapted, who knows what kind of thing could have set a trap, waiting for someone like you to come along an taste it," I said in a loud voice, I was almost screaming now.

"Abigail, it was not a trap, I had to figure out what it was so that we could take it with us safely, and I thought I was safe with you, I thought that if it was a trap, you would stop whatever was trying to harm me," she said accusingly to me.

"Of course I would," I said calming down quite a bit.

"I'm sorry, I just…. Just promise me you won't go tasting things if I am not with you?" I said putting my head down in shame.

She had done that because she trusted that I would protect her and take care of her, and I yelled at her for trusting me.

"I promise," she said surprising me by wrapping her arms around me.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just scared. I just got you back Ziva, I don't want to loose my beautiful present on Christmas day," I said caressing her cheek. She was quick to nuzzle into my palm.

"I understand," she said pressing a kiss into my palm and continuing to rest her head on my hand.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

Everyone either nodded or called out a yes.

* * *

"Ziva," I said to her as we continued to walk.

"Yes," Ziva answered turning her head to look at me.

"How old is Dani?" I asked studying the girl's body.

Her body said young adult and so did her face, but some people looked like that and they were actually in their late twenties.

"She is seventeen," Ziva answered.

"She is quite young, I wonder why she is all on her own," I said.

"I do not know my curious kitten, we found her alone, she showed us her power when she tried to defend herself, I must say it was quite magnificent. She can control fire and heat," Ziva explained.

"That's why the fire never went out when she was in the cave," I said to her.

"Yes," Ziva agreed.

"Look, up ahead the hotel," Dani yelled.

She was telling the truth up ahead was the hotel.

* * *

"The generator still has power," MeGee said.

"Can you turn it on please, the anticipation is killing me," I said bouncing up and down on my toes.

MeGee flipped the switch and all the lights turned on, I ran out of the room to see that the whole hall was lit up as well I looked over the railing to see that the lobby was also lit up.

"It worked MeGee!," I squealed as I bounced up to Ziva and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, I picked her up and swung her around, causing her to laugh.

* * *

"Abigail, come here please," Ziva called to me from inside the room.

I walked into the room, closing the doors that opened to the balcony behind me.

"Yes Ziva," I answered turning around and losing all coherent thought at what I saw there.

Ziva was standing naked in all of her glory, seeing her there sent a ping of arousal to my lower area, causing my center to have a throbbing sensation.

"Oh, wow," I said swallowing hard, I couldn't get moisture to my mouth, but there was plenty of moisture in my panties.

"Well do you plan on just standing there Abigail, or will your curiosity get the best of you eventually," Ziva said slyly with a smirk.

That caused me to go into action. I walked up to her, cupped her face, and kissed her lips gently, she kissed back just as gently.

I pulled her close and deepened our kiss, our lips were now dancing together. Ziva let out a loud moan and it sent an another ping to my lower center. I slipped my hands under her thighs and lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around my waste.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips before running my tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for an entrance.


	8. Sweet Nothings

**Thank to the few that review you are what keeps me writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Waffles he belongs to StraightJacket XD**

**Thank you to StraightJacket XD, all of your reviews help me to keep writing my friend.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_I slipped my hands under her thighs and lifted her up causing her to wrap her legs around my waste._

_"I love you," I whispered against her lips before running my tongue along her bottom lip, silently begging for an entrance._

"I love you," she whispered in return before letting me in.

Our tongues danced and explored the others mouth, we took our time getting familiar with the uncharted territory.

I pulled her impossibly closer causing her wet center to rub against my clothed stomach, which made her throw her head back and let out a loud moan. I wasted no time launching my attack on her tan neck which was now bared to me, sucking, kissing, and licking at the beautiful patch of skin before me. I found her pulse point and kissed it gently before sucking on it, Ziva let out a loud groan causing my arousal to fester inside of me making my stomach tighten. She was such a loud and sensual lover, so different from anyone I had ever met.

"Abigail," she moaned as she leaned her head forward when I had moved to the other side of her neck, then she started to claw at me shirt, "Take it off Abigail, please?" she whined when she couldn't get it off.

I tugged it out from beneath her, then I pulled it up and over my head all with out dislodging my lover from me.

Ziva immediately took the chance to kiss my shoulder and run her hands all over my exposed skin. Now it was my turn to gasp and moan when she brought her hands to the edge of my sweat pants, but then quickly retreated. She started to kiss towards the edge of my bra then she quickly moved to another place.

"Ziva," I groaned, "Don't tease," I finished causing her to giggle then reach behind my to undo my black bra, kissing me all the while.

She leaned back to get a better view, "Oh Abigail," she moaned.

I took the moment of her awe to lean forward an lick her nipple before taking it into my mouth and sucking on it.

"Abby," she moaned loudly.

Her skin against my burning skin was a better feeling then I ever thought it would be.

"Abby," she leaned down and whispered in my ear in a raspy voice, "Take me to bed, it will be much more comfortable," she finished. Her raspy voice mixed with the words she just said made my knees almost buckle.

"Oh God," I mumbled against her breast before releasing it and locking my lips against her before stumbling toward the bed.

I stopped right when I felt my knees brush the bed edge, I pulled back and looked straight into her eyes, then I held her close before crawling onto the bed all the way to the pillows before slowly making my grip less and less tighter and her body followed in suit so that I was ably to lay her gently on the bed, looking her in the eyes.

I stood back off and removed the rest of my clothing before crawling back to her. I slowly laid myself on top of her, I moaned at the sensation of her burning skin against mine. I held myself up a little hoping she wouldn't notice, I was a little afraid of hurting her.

She must have seen my fear, because she put her hand in my hair and pulled me down so she could kiss my lips, "Don't be afraid my curious kitten, you could never hurt me," she whispered to me before wrapping her arms around me and pressing me down against her. We moaned in union at the feeling of hot skin pressed against hot skin.

I kissed her lips gently before returning to the kiss that made both our tongues and lips tango against each other.

I moved my lips away from hers to kiss her neck that was covered in hickies, I continued kissing and licking my way down to her chest so I could kiss and ravage her breast once more.

I took her nipple into my mouth, circling it with my tongue around it then slowly slipping it back down to the base of her nipple, then repeating it all over again until her nipple was hard and quite sensitive, then I switched to the next one repeating the same routine.

When both her nipples were hard and standing up and I was sure that she was ready I kissed my way down her stomach pausing to dip my tongue into her navel before continuing. By time I reached her chocolate curls her breath was coming in short rushed breaths.

I took a deep breath and blew softly on her wet curls, causing her to let out a long and loud moan. She buried her hands into my hair.

"Abigail, please," Ziva begged.

I couldn't make her wait any longer, teasing her longer than I already had would be cruel.

I parted her lower lips and lowered my head to run my tongue from her center up to her clit.

"Abby," she gasped.

I took her clit into my mouth and sucked on it, causing her to take one of her hands from my head and clutching the sheets of the hotel bed, she was gasping and panting with pleasure and it made me get impossibly wetter.

"Oh Ziva your so beautiful," I mumbled against her clit.

"ABBY," she shouted and I could tell she was close.

I pulled back a little but kept my tongue on her clit, I wrote my name on her clit with my tongue quickly, then I took my tongue off of her clit and licked my way down to her center, I slowly dipped my tongue into her center, caressing her velvety smooth walls and then slowly pulling it out. As I did this I put my thumb onto her clit and slowly massaged it.

Ziva seemed to love this, she started thrashing and moaning my name.

I took my tongue out of her and whispered, "Come for me Ziva," with that she arched her back and let out a loud shout of my name. I lapped at her juices as she released.

I crawled up her body after she was done, her body shook and twitched with all of the tension it had once held in its muscles. I wrapped my arms around her and waited, while I waited I whispered sweet nothings to her.

She suddenly turned toward me before lifting herself up and kissing me.

She slowly mad her way over top of me. "Thank you Abigail, now it is my turn, yes" she asked and all I could do was smile like an idiot.

She kissed me deeply and tenderly, suddenly I got very nervous, I hadn't had sex in a long while, what if I released all to quickly.

"Shh, don't worry love," Ziva whispered to me.

"I am right here," she whispered to me my nervousness faded, but it still hung in the back of my mind.

"That's it my Abby, now tell me, do you make as much noise as I do, or do you stay quiet my love?" she asked me.

"I-I am a-a s-sc-screamer," I stuttered out unable to contain my desire.

"Great," she said with a sly smirk.

She laid down on top of me, she kissed and licked my chest and I felt her hand go on its own journey south. I wrapped my fingers into her wild curls trying to keep her there for as long as I could.

I moaned when I felt her hand meet my dark black curls, "Ziva," I gasped when she tugged lightly on my wet curls.

"I always wondered if your hair was naturally that dark of a black," Ziva said when she pulled back from my chest, she smiled at me like she was the cat that just got away with eating the pet goldfish.

I couldn't speak all I could do was moan, groan, gasp, and pant.

She adjusted herself so that she sat Indian style between my legs.

"Ziva," I moaned loudly when her finger made contact with my clit.

She let out a moan of her own when she heard me, "Thant's it my Abby, let it out, let me hear you," she panted as she leaned forward and laid her head against my stomach for a few moments before sitting up again and pausing for a moment, then she eased one finger into me, then a second one.

"ZIVA," I shouted with pleasure and I could tell she enjoyed that.

"Oh my Abby," she moaned in return to me.

She began to gently thrust in and out of me. She crawled back up to me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear as I clung to her. I had a strange feeling of disappearing into my desire and the only thing that would keep me solid was her. She was my rock, my air, my everything.

She grabbed my hand with her free one and suddenly my hand was burning like it had in my dream.

Ziva gasped and I guessed she felt it too, although she didn't stop her movements.

I was getting close and her hand was driving me crazy, when ever she would push her fingers into me her palm would brush my clit giving my double the pleasure. On top of all that she would kiss my neck and whisper things to me about how beautiful I was. Ziva must have decided she had waited long enough, for she curled her fingers upward touching my most intimate spot.

I arched upward into her and screamed her name as loud as I could.

She held me close as I shook and I watched through heavy lidded eyes as she slowly took her fingers from me and licked them clean like a cat would like milk from a bowl.

I groaned at the sight and she smirked with satisfaction.

She yawned and suddenly she looked very tired.

"Come now my Abigail, let us go to sleep," she said curling up to me.

Before we went to sleep I pulled our intertwined hands up so that I could look at them. On the back of my hand, in-between new lines on my hand, her name was imprinted as clear as day, just once. Quickly I took her hand and looked on the back of her hand, just as it had been on mine, there were new lines,, and in-between those lines, printed clear as day, 'Abigail' was imprinted there.

"We are bonded for life," Ziva said wrapping her arms around me, and right away I noticed something different, I could see the way Ziva saw an aurora of pink surrounded her, and I knew it represented love by the way it felt.

"Ziva, I can see the way you do," I whispered.

"Maybe I can hear the living," she smiled at the thought.

"We will see tomorrow," I said leaning forward and kissing her forehead.

We fell asleep very quickly in each other's arms and the for the first time in a very long time, I felt warm.

* * *

This is my first time writing a smut, so please forgive me if it is not good enough.


	9. Hot Water

**So last chapter I wrote my first smut and I don't know if it was very good. Thank you to StraightJacket xD for all of your support.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Perfect Two nor do I own Auburn.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"We will see tomorrow," I said leaning forward and kissing her forehead._

_We fell asleep very quickly in each other's arms and the for the first time in a very long time, I felt warm._

* * *

For the last two days Ziva and I hadn't left the room, we had been entangled in each others, we both smelled of sex as did the whole room.

We were currently entangled with each other on the bed, Ziva was lying on her stomach and I was lying on top of her, supporting my upper body with my elbows, I was tracing her many scars and after I would finish tracing I would plant a gentle kiss on it.

We were both currently very relaxed neither of us had enough energy to make a move on the desire that was slightly cindering in our stomach.

We were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. I got off of Ziva and jumped out of bed, then I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself.

I opened the door to see Tony, "Good Morning Tony, is there something I can do for you?" I asked.

"Phew Abbs you smell like sex, but that is what I came to talk to you about. MeGee went down into the boiler room and got the hot water running, so if you and your girlfriend aren't to busy making each other scream, which by the way you two are extremely loud, you two can take a shower," he said with a joking smile.

"Wait so your telling me, that if I go and take a shower now, there will be hot water," I asked in disbelief, I could hear Ziva sliding off the bed and I prayed that she had a blanket around her.

"That is exactly what I am telling you and don't worry Ziva isn't showing any of herself," he said, he must have seen the worry in my eyes.

"Oh and when your done showering Gibbs want's you too to get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast," Tony said with a pleased smile on his face.

"Ziva, could you go and get the shower started?" I asked her turning around to look at her as I did.

With that she nodded and padded of to the bathroom.

I turned back to Tony, "Tony we only have dirty clothing, what is the point of taking a shower for anyone, but ourselves," I said to him.

"Oh, that's right," he said swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"This is for you guys, don't worry everything is clean or brand new, there was a gift shop downstairs, turns out, when the world froze over, there was a gay pride thing going on," Tony said handing me the bag.

"Alright, but what about this breakfast thing, what is a few bags of chips or what?" I asked skeptically.

"It's a surprise," he said before walking away.

I shut the door and peaked into the bag, but was quickly interrupted before I was able to investigate its contents.

"Abigail, are you coming," I heard Ziva purr from the bathroom.

Immediately I dropped the bag on the bed and ran to the doorway of the bathroom. For a moment I stood there taking my dry and naked lover in.

"Ziva, why are you not in the shower yet?" I said looking at her with a sly smirk on my face.

"I was waiting for you my curious kitten, although right now you look much more like a hungry lioness then my curious kitten," Ziva said with a smirk of her own as she started to slowly back up toward the now running shower, I could see the steam coming from the top of it. For a moment I stared at the top of the shower waiting for Ziva to look where I was looking.

Finally when she did, I let out the best lion roar I could out and lunged for her, I wrapped my arms around her and lifted her so that she was leaning over my shoulder slightly.

I opened the sliding shower door and ducked a little bit as I stepped in to make sure it the rim holding the shower door didn't hit Ziva.

When we entered I wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled her down a bit.

"You hold me like this so much, I am like a baby lemur," she giggled.

"Well, my little primate, let me wash your wild fur," I said finally stepping both of us into the warm water.

"Oh my God," I moaned out and at the same time Ziva let our a groan of pleasure and slung her head back holding onto me so she didn't fall back.

The water felt so good, it was hard to be clean now days without freezing to death.

I pulled Ziva close so that her head rested on my shoulder, grabbed one of the little shampoo bottles that was left by someone who obviously didn't think that personal hygiene would be a problem when the world ended, and started to wash her hair, all the while humming the song that had been all to real for my feelings about her at one point and it was still all to real about my feelings.

Ziva let out a groan when I began to massage her scalp making sure to clean her wild curls.

"You like that my little lemur?" I asked her

"It feels nice," she whispered.

"Lean back, so the soap doesn't get in your beautiful eyes," I said loosening my grip just a little bit so that she could fall back a bit.

She let go and fell with my hands, I took one of my hands and ran it through her wild curls so that the water could reach every part of her curls.

I continued to hum as I washed my lover, after I had washed all of her, she started to do the same to me without removing herself from me.

"What is that song that you are humming?" she asked while we were just standing in the water enjoying both each others heat and the waters heat.

"Perfect Two by Auburn," I replied to her.

"I am not familiar with the song, can you sing it for me?" she asked.

"Maybe later, right now we need to get out and get dressed, we will be late if we take any longer," I said leaning forward and turn off the water.

I felt her start to shiver and I pulled her impossibly closer, trying to transfer all of my heat to her.

I walked out of the bathroom with her still attached and walked into the bedroom, when we got there I grabbed one of the towels in the closet and wrapped her in it before laying her on the bed.

Then I went back to the closet, grabbed another towel, and walked back to her.

"Sit up please my little lemur," I said to her.

She sat up like I asked, when she did I wrapped her hair in the towel and took my time drying it, then I took another towel and dried my own hair.

I quickly returned to my lover, I opened the bag and dragged out the clothes there was two shirts, two pairs pants, two pairs of underwear, two pairs of shoes, and two pairs of socks, as well as two hair bands.

We both started to get dressed.

* * *

When we were done getting dressed I was wearing a white shirt with two female stick figures on my shirt with black painted looking words that said, 'I love my girlfriend', a pair of jeans, a pair of black sneakers and my hair was up in a ponytail.

Ziva was dressed in a blue t-shirt that said in bold lettering, 'No I'm not gay, but my girlfriend is', a pair of black sweat pants, white sneakers, and her wild curls were wrapped into a ponytail as well. With that we walked downstairs, through the lobby and into the dining hall where everyone sat around the table where a feast was set out on the table.

* * *

"Wow," I said as we all started to fill our plates.

"Where did all of this come from?" I asked as I passed some of the eggs to Ziva.

"Well, nothing was expired yet, and the cold kept everything from going bad, and I just thought Ziva always liked my cooking," Ray said with a cocky smirk.

This one time I chose to rise above him, this one time a good way to get back at him ran through my mind, just as fast as any other thought usually did.

"Yep that's my Ziva, she always has good taste," I said leaning down and over and planting a bunch of kisses under her ear, causing her to giggle.

"Alright, I love you both, but I'm trying to eat and your cuteness is getting in the way of that," Tony said with a joking smile on his face.

We all started to eat, but I saw Ray's sour look on his face as he began to eat.

"Nice one Abby," Dani said leaning over and whispering to me.

"Thank you Dani," I whispered in return.

"Oh and by the way, I love the shirts," Dani said before she began to eat.

"Oh, I like them too," I whispered back before digging into my own food.


	10. Bloody Dagger

**Thank you to my reviewers for all of your support.**

**Please read and review **

* * *

_"Oh and by the way, I love the shirts," Dani said before she began to eat._

_"Oh, I like them too," I whispered back before digging into my own food._

"Is there anyway I could get one?" Dani whispered to me.

I studied her for a moment then I said, "You do realize, that these shirts, are for girls who are lesbians or are bisexual, right?"

"Yes, I do, why?" she asked clearly confused.

"Wait, your gay?" I said with surprise clear in my voice.

"Yes, I am," she said in a confused voice.

"Good God, are all the women in our group gay?" Ray screamed from across the table.

"Calm down Ray, its kind of hot," Tony said trying to defuse the situation. I saw his calm emotion trying to reach Ray's raging anger and take it over.

It was too late for anyone to do anything, let alone Tony, Ray's anger was to far gone.

He stood throwing his chair backwards, as he did this I copied his movements, but I grabbed Ziva dragged her behind me instead of grabbing a knife and throwing it.

The knife he threw had too much speed and I had been distracted, I only thought of Ziva staying out of danger, the combination of these things left me with no way out when the knife came hurtling at me

Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion, Dani stood up and held her hand out in front of her, as she did the knife caught fire, I knew she was trying to turn it to ash before it hit me, but it was too fast.

What Dani meant to do was help, but the heat that the knife reserved only made its journey into my stomach all that more smooth.

The knife burned my skin as it pressed past it and into my insides, burning me from the inside out, the knife did not sale all the way through, it stopped when the handle met my skin.

I sputtered for a moment, adjusting to the pain, then I looked down at the knife in my stomach, as I did so no one seemed to move, they all seemed so shocked by the fact it had actually happened.

I cradled the knife for a moment without touching it. I sputtered once more, before cruelly gripping the knife and ripping it out of my stomach.

I held it in my right hand, raising it so that my arm was perfectly straight. I looked at in awe before releasing the knife with a whimper, as the knife fell, I went with it, plummeting to the floor with a loud thud, instead of a loud clang. I looked at the dagger, its blade stained red with blood, my blood.

Ziva was at my side in a second, soon after her everyone followed. I heard Anita's claws clicking on the floor as my guardian ran to my side, as always Casmera was close on her heels.

"Abby, baby, please look at me," I heard Ziva beg, I turned my head as much as I could so that I could look up into her big, sad, chocolate brown eyes.

"Your going to be okay, Ducky will fix you love, I promise," she whispered and I tried to focus on her face, on her voice, on anything about her. She tethered me to life, I needed to focus on anything about her to keep me alive, keep me with her.

"I can cauterize the wound," I heard Dani say.

"No, the knife cut her insides, if we close the wound now she will bleed out," Ducky said stopping her from potentially killing me.

My world started to black out, I didn't know if this was it, but if it was, at least the last thing I saw was her eyes, her lovely, deep, soft, chocolate brown eyes.

"Abby, hold on," I heard Ziva say.

I couldn't hold on any longer, I had fought back the black for too long, I was tired and weak from my nights with Ziva, I was in no shape to fight the dark once again.

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was on the bed in Ziva and my room, I turned my head a bit to see Dani standing in front of the window, she was standing at an angle that made it possible for me to see what shirt she had on and at the same time she could look out the window.

She had on a blue t-shirt that had big bold black writing on it that said, 'All the girls love my pussy,' and underneath the writing was a picture of one of the many famous cats on you tube.

"So you finally got that shirt, huh?" I croaked out.

DanI whipped her head around so fast, I kind of worried for her neck.

"Your awake, Ziva she's awake," she yelled out the last part.

With that I hear the pounding of feet of the floor as someone ran into the room, slowly whoever it was made there way onto the bed.

"Abby?" I heard Ziva say, I used the little strength I had left to look over at her.

"Hi," I croaked.

"Hi sweetheart," Ziva whispered as a tear ran down her face, I had never seen her cry before and I decided right there that I didn't like it.

"Why are you crying," I croaked once more.

"I thought I lost you," she whispered to me, leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"The others will be back soon, they went to get some supplies to help clean and close you wound," she whispered.

Finally, I remembered what had happened to me, Ray had thrown a knife at me, he hit his intended target.

As the memories of what happened to me came back, so did the memory of the pain.

I let out a groan at the pain in my stomach and the groan made it even worse.

"Ray stabbed me," I whispered making sure to not take in so much air so that I could say it.

"Yes my darling, he did. Now he is locked in the bathroom, tied to a chair, with multiple burn marks," she said with a hint of a smile.

"My stomach hurts," I whispered, "And I'm rally tired," I finished.

"Sleep then, my love. I will be here when you wake up," she said kissing my nose and continuing to pet my hair.

Once again my world became dark.

* * *

Pain was the first thing I noticed, that and that two pairs of hand were holding my arms down while two other pairs of hands were holding my legs down.

It felt as if someone was ripping my intestines out.

I let out a screech of pain and opened my eyes to see Ducky working on pulling something out of my stomach.

"Stop it, your hurting her," I heard Ziva yell along with the sound of her banging on the door of the room.

I heard the door slam open along with Ducky telling Tony to stop her before she reached me, he also told Dani to hold both of my arms down.

The pain consumed me before too long, dragging my down into the darkness with its long burning claws.

* * *

I held both of Abby's arms down as Tony picked Ziva up and carried her out of the room, just as she bust the door open.

We had locked her out before we started to work on Abby, making sure that she wouldn't get in the way if Abby was to wake up, Abby had clenched her jaw shut the last time she fell asleep, so there was no way for us to get the pain medication into her, before the surgery, now she was screeching like a banshee that had just been attacked by a tiger.

Finally she passed out from the pain and I took the moment to force the pain medication down her throat.

Right as I did is when Ducky finally got the tip of the dagger out of her stomach.

"Alright now we can get her all stitched up inside and out," Ducky said as he placed the bloody tip of the dagger into a glass bowl causing it to let out a couple of tiny clinks.


	11. The Note

**Thank you all for all of the support for my story, I enjoy reading all of your reviews.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Right as I did is when Ducky finally got the tip of the dagger out of her stomach._

_ "Alright now we can get her all stitched up inside and out," Ducky said as he placed the bloody tip of the dagger into a glass bowl causing it to let out a couple of tiny clinks._

* * *

I woke up to see Ziva lying next to me, she was sleeping, but instead of the peaceful look she usually had on her face when she slept, her face looked pained and she had dry tear trails down her face, I wished I could reach up and stroke her hair and whisper to her that everything would be alright, but I knew that everything wouldn't be alright. I could feel the infection setting in, I could feel the bruises on my stomach form as I bled out from the inside.

"I love you," I whispered knowing it might be the last words I ever said to her.

"Abby, can I check your injury please?" Ducky asked when he saw that I was awake.

"Sure thing Duck," I said looking to him.

I tried to stretch, but found that it was extremely painful, it made me squeak in pain, which made Ziva wake up.

"Abby? Are you alright?" she asked with concern laced in her voice.

"I'm fine love," I squeaked as Ducky pulled the blankets back and pulled my shirt up to look at my stomach.

"Oh my, this is not good," he sighed.

I looked right into Ziva's eyes as they filled with fear, "What is it Ducky?" she asked in a rushed voice, her eyes never left mine.

"There is red splotches around the wound, her stomach is swelling, and bruises are also beginning to show.

"Which means?" she asked in a scared voice sitting up and causing the bed to shift, and believe me, when that bed shifted I wanted to scream.

"She has blood poisoning and she has internal bleeding," he sighed prodding at my stomach.

"If we don't get her the correct medicine, she will die. Very quickly and very painfully," he finished.

"Well lets get her the right medication," Ziva said it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"It is not that simple my dear, the nearest hospital is about an hour away, even then it is possible that it won't be there, by time we get too the hospital and back, she could be long gone," Ducky sighed and suddenly he looked as if his age had finally caught up with him.

Ziva leaped out of the bed to stand in front of every one, she fixed Ducky in her hard, cruel, gaze.

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and watch her die?" she growled at the medical examiner.

"Ziva that is not what he is suggesting," Gibbs said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"Then what exactly is he suggesting?" she said turning her cold gaze onto Gibbs.

Ducky chose that exact moment to prod at a particularly tender spot causing me to moan in pain.

"Abby?" Ziva said and she quickly ran to my side crouching down next to Ducky.

"I'm fine," I gasped, I was forcing the words to come out.

I knew that I would die before anyone could make it back, but I wouldn't tell her that.

"Are you in pain?" she asked taking my hand and unconsciously kissing the capitol 'Z' on imprinted on the back of my hand.

"Your marks," Dani said in amazement.

We both looked to her with a confused look on our face.

"They have changed," she said coming over and studying the hand that Ziva was currently holding.

"Yes they changed three nights ago, after the first time we," Ziva's voice trailed off, she wasn't sure if she should say the next words or not, she looked into my eyes for the answer.

"Its alright love go ahead," I forced out.

"After the first time we made love," she said without looking away from my face.

* * *

"So that's the plan?" I heard someone say behind the door.

They had all gone into the other room thinking I wouldn't hear, but I could hear them alright, loud and clear.

"Its our only hope if we want her too live," I heard someone else say.

"Its not fair," someone whined.

"Someone has to stay behind with her, you're the only other one we trust to protect her and keep her occupied," someone said.

"Then why don't you stay, you are her girlfriend," the same person whined.

"Because she would go completely bonkers if, God forbid, something happened," someone said in a hushed voice.

"She will go bonkers if something happens and she comes back to find her girlfriend dead," the someone argued.

"She will not be dead," I heard someone yell.

Everything was silent for a while, then finally someone broke the silence.

"So its settled then?"

"Yes, it is,"

With that everyone came back in, all of them had determined faces.

Ziva walked over to the bed and kneeled beside me.

"Dani and Ducky are going to stay with you, the rest of us will be back soon, hold on until I am back, okay?" she looked uncertain and frightened.

"I'll hold on for as long as I can," I promised her, it was the truth, I would hold on as long as I could, but I had high doubts that I would live to see their return.

"I will be back my love," she said as she began to walk away.

"Ziva," I called getting her attention.

"Yes my love," she said turning back to me and crouching next to me once more.

"If I die," she cut me off before I finished.

"You will not die," she said firmly through gritted teeth.

"Let me speak please?" I asked her.

She only nodded.

"If I die, do not loose yourself. Promise me you won't loose yourself, that you will live for me, please promise me?" I asked and I could feel the tears start to run down my face.

Ziva stared at me for a few moments uncertainty flashed across her face.

Finally she opened her mouth to answer me, "I promise," she said in a determined voice.

"I love you Ziva David," I said, I wanted those to be my last words to her.

"I love you too," she said before getting up and walking out the door with everyone right behind her, Anita, Dani, Ducky, and Waffles were the only ones who stayed with me.

* * *

They left, they actually left her, I looked at Ducky and we shared a grave look, at that moment I knew we shared the same thought.

Ziva's love had driven her to leave her lover in her darkest hour, her love drove her to leave her lover to die practically alone.

Ziva had meant well, but her love drove her too far.

"Ducky, please help me sit up, Dani can you get me, paper, something to write on, and something to write with?" she said struggling to sit up on her own.

"Of course," I said heading of to find her something to write on.

I quickly found a book, some paper from the lobby, and a pen, then I ran back to the room that held my dying friend.

"Here you go," I said placing the book on her lap with the paper on top of it, then I handed her the pen, luckily it worked.

"Thank you Dani," she said to me.

We all sat in silence as she wrote on the paper, I sat by the window, Waffles was resting in my lap, Anita laid on the bed with her head on Abby's legs, Ducky in the old chair in the corner.

Abby finally clicked the pen and folded the paper over.

"DanI, when they return can you give this letter to Ziva," she wheezed to me. "Of course, do you mind if I read it," I asked her letting my curiosity show.

"No, I do not mind, I am dying anyway, all of you might as well know what my dying thoughts were," she wheezed out as she tried to chuckle.

She was looking dangerously pale.

Before I had the chance to open and read the letter, her wheezing turned to gasping.

Ducky and I ran to her side, but we knew there was nothing we could do besides let her know that she was not alone.

* * *

I watched as Dani and Ducky ran to me. I knew what was happening, I was dying.

Ducky helped me lie down and Dani covered me more with the blanket. My thoughts turned to my Ziva, my little lemur. As I thought of my lover I couldn't help, but recall the words the words that I had wrote in the letter.

_My Dearest Ziva,_

_In theses last moments I have, I have chosen to use them to write to you. I find that I miss you greatly in these last moments and all I want is to hold my little lemur one last time, but I know that cannot be. My heart brakes for you, not I in these last moments of mine, I am not the one who is being left alone, to face the new and cruel world alone and without the one I love. I am so sorry I could not hold on any longer. I love you so much my Ziva. We are forever bonded my love._

_Much love,_

_Abigail Maria Scuito a.k.a. your curious kitten._

I felt my heart constrict as the air left my lungs, I felt the pain in my stomach as I gasped so hard it caused me to jerk each time. I watched as my world blurred and went dark for what I knew would be the last time.

_"Ziva, I love you, I'm so sorry,"_ I thought as finally I felt at peace.

* * *

I watched as she died, I watched as she began to panic and gasp for air, and I watched as the life left her eyes.

Ducky leaned forward and closed her eyes with a gentle hand.

"May she rest in peace," he whispered as tears ran down his face.

I felt my own tears start to fall, I felt anger rise into me as I realized that this was all Ray's fault.

I got up from my position near Abby's bed, I walked over to the bathroom and slammed the door open, there I saw him.

He was tied to the chair, his hair was a mess, he had cuts and bruises on him, and he was covered in burns.

When he saw the tears and anger on my face, a large smirk and a smug look crossed his face.

"She's dead isn't she?" he said.

I stayed silent, but I began to shake with anger.

"Serves her right for stealing Ziva away from me," he said with a smug look.

"You will die for what you have done," I roared and with that I lunged at him, wrapped my hands around his neck, and lit them ablaze.

I wasn't holding him for very long when Ducky wretched me off of him.

"No, Gibbs and the others will take care of him," he said lurching me out of the bathroom.

I caught site of Ray gasping in pain before Ducky shut the door.

Just as Ducky shut the door we heard the lobby door shut and feet run in. I whipped my head to wear Abby's lifeless body laid. She looked as if she was sleeping. I ran and grabbed the letter, then I ran out side of the door and shut it behind me.

As I stood there waiting for them, it hit me, my friend, the only one who had really talked to me, was dead. The tears came down harder as I thought of this.

Finally they made it to me.

"Dani what's wrong?" Tony asked me, but I didn't answer him, I didn't even look at him.

Instead I watched Ziva as I held the letter out to her, I hadn't even read it, but I didn't care anymore.

"She wanted you to have this," I sobbed.

Ziva took the letter with tear filled eyes, about three minutes later she collapsed sobbing out both Abby's name and a bunch of 'Oh God no's'.


	12. Promise

**I feel bad for killing Abby, but it had to be done so my story could go were I wanted it to. I love all of the reviews I am getting.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"She wanted you to have this," I sobbed._

_Ziva took the letter with tear filled eyes, about three minutes later she collapsed sobbing out both Abby's name and a bunch of 'Oh God no's'._

* * *

I watched as Ziva sat there for the last two days she had just sat there. MeGee had gone down back into the boiler room and turned off the heater in the room so it would take Abby's body longer to decompose.

We couldn't move it, Ziva would attack anyone who came near.

She had hit Tony in the face giving him a black nose, Gibbs had made the mistake of putting his hand near her face and she bit through his skin and hit him in the gut.

No one else dared to touch her or Abby's body. The moment we had the chance we were going to wrap Abby's body in a blanket, take it out side, and I would set it on fire, it matched her, Abby was our light and warmth in a world of ice and cold.

* * *

My mind just kept running over my last words to her, the card that she wrote to me, and seeing her so pale and looking like she was asleep for the first time. I missed her so much already and it had only been two days, how was I supposed to go through the rest of my life like this.

It felt as if someone had ripped a giant whole in my chest, how was I to go through my life like this. I ran the last things we said to each other one more time.

_"If I die, do not lose yourself. Promise me you won't lose yourself, that you will live for me, please promise me?" "I promise"_

_"I promise,"_ I whispered the two tiny words, they were the only words I had said for two days. Those two words meant nothing to so many, but to me, they meant everything.

"I promise," I said a little louder this time.

"What?" I heard Tony ask.

I swallowed back my tears and stood up before saying, "Everyone, but Ducky, Palmer, and Dani, leave. The rest of you take Ray out side and find a nice clear and open space," I ordered.

Every one did as I said and soon Ducky, Palmer, Dani, and I were all alone in the room with Abby.

"What did you plan on doing with her body?" I asked as I slowly removed the sheet from Abby's cold corpse. It hurt to think of her body no longer being her, but I had to do it or I would never let her go.

"We were going to wrap her in a blanket, take her outside, and burn her, but it is up to you," Dani said from the other side of the bed.

I held back a sob covering my mouth with my hand as if that would magically stop me from crying. I sniffled and pulled my hand away before nodding.

"It is a good plan, she would have liked that," I said swallowing against the hard lump in my throat.

"Can we wash the body first?" Ducky asked me.

I stayed silent, but I nodded and bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

Then I started to help them undress her. As my hand met the hem of her shirt, Ducky placed his calm hand over my shaking one.

"Ziva," he said and I looked up at him so he would continue.

"Its okay to cry," he said and that is when I stopped holding it back. I returned to the task of undressing her, only this time I didn't stop myself from crying. Every once in a while I would lean down and kiss her cold face and I would whisper how much I loved her each time I did.

Finally she was undressed and cleaned, Ducky went to pick her clothing up so that he could redress her, but I quickly stopped him.

"No, it is enough that she is being covered in a blanket, I would like to keep her clothing," I said briskly, it hurt so bad to say these things as if she wasn't there with us, but then I remembered that she wasn't and everything became even more painful than it already was.

"Alright," Ducky whispered.

We moved on to the task of wrapping her body in a snow white sheet.

They took her body down and out of the hotel, but I stayed behind, I had to find something different to wear, I was the widow in all of this, I could not be dressed in a shirt that said 'No I'm not gay, but my girlfriend is', it would be disrespectful. I would put on a dark jacket, that was it, I couldn't put on new clothes because of what my religion said about the mourning of a loved one.

It was called 'Shiva', for the next week I would stay in a room away form every one else, I would find a candle and burn it twenty four hours a day, I would sit on the floor or on a pillow, as a sign of mourning I would sit low to the ground, I would cover the mirrors as best I could, I would stay barefoot, and I would not shower or bathe or anything else of cleanliness, which includes putting on clean clothes, unless I started to smell, I was not allowed to do it for personal pleasure.

I didn't have the proper food for the first meal of Shiva so I would have to brake that rule.

Finally I found a black coat and put it on, I buttoned up the front so that the shirt underneath didn't show. I rummaged around the gift shop and found a fake black rose.

"Perfect," I breathed. Finally I walked outside and stood with the others, I walked over to Abby who was lying on dead wet grass, Dani must have melted the snow, and I placed the fake rose on her stomach, then I turned back and stood with the others.

Dani lit the blanket on fire and we all watched, luckily Ray had a gag in his mouth so he could not speak, but we could tell he was trying to.

I didn't hide my tears when they began to fall, none of us did, even Gibbs who was usually so well contained, let a few tears fall.

They all said their departing words, when it finally became my turn I simply said, "Shalom, my curious kitten."

* * *

When Abby was burned, we walked to a tree and we watched as Waffles tied the rope on a strong branch and we watched as Ray was forced up the tree, then we watched as the noose was placed around his neck. Then we watched as he was forced to jump it was that or have a knife plunged through his back.

I felt Casmera come up and placed her head under my hand to comfort me. I was not crying because of his death, I was crying because my lovers killer had been brought to his justice.

When he jumped and his body swung, Dani set his body on fire until he was burned so that his body would be forever preserved.

No one said there goodbyes to him, we all would have said good riddance anyways.

With that we all went back to the hotel they went to their rooms and I went to mine to start my week of mourning.

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" I said to Ducky.

"I do not know Dani. I suppose we will focus on our next problems," he said to me.

"But where will we go, you and I both know, that it is most likely that Ziva won't leave," I said to him.

"Yes that is a problem, but not one for today," Ducky said lying in his bed that was opposite from mine.

"Fine," I sighed before doing the same as he did.


	13. First Meal

**I love all of the reviews I am getting, please keep them coming.**

**Sorry I haven't posted as regularly like I usually do, I was really tired.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Yes that is a problem, but not one for today," Ducky said lying in his bed that was opposite from mine._

_"Fine," I sighed before doing the same as he did._

* * *

"Dani, wake up," I heard Ducky whisper.

"Ducky, what is it," I whispered opening one eye.

"I forgot about Shiva," he said grabbing his jacket.

"You forgot about what now?" I asked with sleep evident in my voice.

"Shiva, it is a week of mourning for those who are Jewish. Ziva will not have the first meal of Shiva unless we help," he explained.

"We, what do you mean we," I mumbled as I curled up more into my bed.

"You care about Ziva right?" he asked.

"Of course I do, I care for all of you," I sighed.

"Do you want to help Ziva mourn Abby properly or not?" he finally said and I could tell he was serious.

"Fine," I sighed climbing out of my bed.

* * *

"So Ducky, tell me more about Shiva," I said to him as we walked into the kitchen.

"Well we are going to be working on the first meal of Shiva," he said. "Traditionally the first meal is made by friends, relatives, or people of the community, those who are mourning are not allowed to eat food that is made by themselves. We may be able to find vegetables to cook, but finding bread and meat will be much harder," he finished.

"Alright well, lets get looking," I said taking off in one direction of the kitchen while Ducky walked in another.

* * *

I looked up at the night sky that was filled with stars. There was one more star in the sky tonight.

"I hope you aren't too lonely up there my curious kitten," I whispered to the sky. I looked around for the North Star, I quickly found it, "That one must be you, for you shined brighter than any other person in the world, so now, you must be the brightest star in the sky my Abigail," I sighed.

I looked away from the window and to the floor with the a long sigh. It had only been three days, how would I live without my curious little kitten.

"I wonder if you can even hear me?" I said still looking at the floor.

I let the tears fall down my face once again, I felt empty, like she was the beverage and I was the glass. I knew I was surrounded by those who cared about me, but yet, at the same time I felt alone in the cold, cruel, world.

I was interrupted by a knock at my door and the sound of something sliding across the hardwood floor.

I looked over to the door, placed in front of it was a piece of paper. I walked over to the door and picked up the paper.

_Dear Ziva,_

_I know that for the next week you are not to be in front of people, I also know that you are without your first meal of Shiva, so Dani and I did our best to make the first meal ourselves. _

_Please enjoy the meal, I am sorry for the mistakes we might have made,_

_Sincerely,_

_Ducky._

I stood in front of the door for a few moments, pondering what the note said. Finally, I opened the door, quickly grabbed the plate, shut the door an retreated back to my place next to the window. The plate had a towel covering it so that I could not see its contents yet.

I lifted it to find a meal that contained all that it needed for the first meal of Shiva. It brought even more tears to my eyes to know that Ducky and Dani understood, at least somebody knew not to disturb me.

* * *

I looked up at the stars once more, silently wishing that Abby would soon tap on my shoulder and ask me what I was thinking about, but I knew that it was no good wishing for things that could never be.

I had finished my meal moments ago, a third of a way through I had to start forcing myself to keep eating, I knew I was hungry, but I felt sick to the stomach without her.

I felt my eyelids start to droop, I hadn't slept since the last night that Abby had been alive. Reluctantly I padded over to the queen bed, pulled back the covers, laid down, and tucked myself tight into the covers. The bed felt cold and too large without my lost lover.

Was this how it was going to be for the rest of my life, feeling lonely, empty, cold, and hurt? Hurt wasn't the right word, nor was painful, no word from any language would ever be able to explain how I felt.

I closed my eyes, wishing with all of my might, that when I opened my eyes, Abby would be there, holding me tight and telling that everything would be alright, that it was all just a horrible nightmare.

* * *

"Ziva," I heard Abby call, I opened my eyes quickly to find myself standing in the middle of a large, wide, open, field, filled with flowers and green grass.

"Abby?" I called out with great desperation.

"Yes," she replied I couldn't see her yet, but the wind seemed to carry her soft voice to me.

"Where are you?" I called with a fear that I would not see her.

"Turn around my little lemur," she chuckled with amusement.

I did as she requested to find her standing about a yard away from me.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered, she looked young, healthy, and very happy, everything that she was before she had been stabbed.

"Abigail," I cried out as I ran to her.

She smiled and waited for me to make my way to her.

When I finally got to her I lunged and wrapped my arms tightly around her, she lifted me off of the ground and swung us around once, then she set me back down without releasing me.

"I missed you so much," I said burying my face in her sweet smelling hair.

"I'm here, its alright, I'm here," she cooed to me.

"I love you so much," I whispered through my tears.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Ziva, do you remember the promise you made me?" she asked me finally prying me away from her and holding me at arms length while looking into my eyes.

"Yes," I said, the question made tears of sadness replace my tears of happiness.

"I need you to keep that promise Ziva, no matter what do not lose yourself, live for me if not for yourself my love," she said in all seriousness.

"It hard," I whispered in defeat.

"I know," she said with a sympathetic look.

She wrapped me back into her arms and rubbed my back to comfort me.

"What will I do without you, I miss you so much Abigail," I sobbed through my tears.

"I know, but no matter what I am always with you, even when you can't see me, I'm here," she said with a distant voice.

She continued to coo to me and whisper comforting things in my ear, it made me feel slightly more rested and for a moment, just for a moment, I felt as if a large amount of weight had been lifted off of my shoulders.

* * *

I woke up to see that it was day outside, I sat up and walked over to my original seat by the window.

"One day down, six to go," I sighed as the weight returned to my shoulders, with the weight, the tears, the sadness, the pain, the loneliness, and the empty returned with it.


	14. Close to Her

**Sorry for being gone for so long, I have Exams all this week and I have been busy studding.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_I woke up to see that it was day outside, I sat up and walked over to my original seat by the window. _

_"One day down, six to go," I sighed as the weight returned to my shoulders, with the weight, the tears, the sadness, the pain, the loneliness, and the empty returned with it._

* * *

Ducky and I had been fussing around all day, trying to remove any evidence that Abby had ever been here in the first place. Today was the eighth day, it had been eight days since we had seen Ziva, that also meant that it had been eight days since Abby's funeral. Today, we hoped Ziva would emerge. Earlier this morning we heard the water running from Ziva's room and it ran for a while, so we guessed that it was her shower.

"Has she come out yet?" Tony asked as he ran into the lobby.

"No not yet, but its still early," I answered him.

"When she does come out, don't crowed her my dear boy, she is in a fragile state, she probably will not want to speak of Abby, so it would be best if none of us was to mention her," Ducky warned him.

"Got it, I'll go tell the others," Tony said running back outside.

"Ducky, what will she be like, if she does come out?" I asked turning to him.

"I don't know Dani, it is always different with these types of things, she could cut completely off, she could leave us, she could become very angry, she could act as if nothing is wrong, the possibilities are endless, it is different with every person," Ducky sighed.

"If she does end up acting as if everything is alright, how are we supposed to act as if we don't miss Abby too, I mean, look around Ducky, Tony is less of a goof, McGee won't go down and look at the generator or any technology, Gibbs goes out to where she was burned everyday, Vance gets as sad look in his eyes when he talks about her and so does Palmer, I feel sad when I think about her, and Ducky, you still have to wipe a tear from your eye every time she is brought up," I sighed the last part as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"If that is how Ziva chooses to act, then she will not expect us to act the same way," Ducky said.

Suddenly we heard a loud creak of a door opening from upstairs. Ducky and I looked up to see Ziva looking down at us over the railing.

She had a sad look on her face that was mixed with a lost expression, as if she didn't know where she was without Abby, although that was probably the truth.

"Ziva," I called out softly.

"Good morning," she said softly before making her way towards the stairs.

* * *

I walked toward the stairs slowly, one step out of place and I would fall apart. I hugged my waist wishing that it was Abby hugging me instead.

Anita followed me along with Casmera. Anita missed Abby as well, she wouldn't wag her long bushy tail and her ears flopped downward instead of perking up, Anita's sadness wasn't unnoticed by Casmera, my pour little lion tried to do everything to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work.

I made my way down the stairs slowly, I felt off-balance, slow, and clumsy, it was as if Abby was the balance in my world, without her, I had none of the grace that she said she loved so much.

Finally I made it to the bottom of the stairs, as I did Tony came in and stood by Dani and Ducky, soon the others fallowed and I watched as Waffles scurried up Dani's back and planted himself on Dani's shoulder.

I walked toward them all and stopped when I was a foot away from them, I continued to keep my arms wrapped around myself, hugging Abby's shirt close to me.

"Good morning," Ducky replied.

"How are you feeling?" Gibbs asked in a gruff voice.

"I am not," I said, there was no use in lying to them.

They were all awkwardly silent as they stared at me, it felt as if I would choke on the tension of words that they wanted to say, I had to brake it.

"I am a bit hungry though," I whispered without looking at them.

"Alright lets get you something to eat," Ducky said leading me to the kitchen and everyone followed.

* * *

We all sat at the table currently, they were all talking about the things that had recently happened while I tried to choke down some of the food.

Currently Tony was telling some story of the past when we had all worked together.

They were all laughing at the story and I tried to listen, but I knew that Abby was in this story, I didn't want to listen, but at the same time I did.

"Ziva do you remember how mad Ab-," he stopped when he realized who he was talking to. He was going to say 'Ziva do you remember how mad Abby got after she found out about are little prank', I knew because I remembered this occurrence.

"No Tony, its alright, please continue with the story. I do remember how mad she got, it was all in good fun though," I said with a sad smile.

I chocked back tears that threatened to break my composure, I couldn't break now, I had come so far, I owed it to Abby to keep going.

Tony continued with his story as we all began to eat once more soon breakfast was over and I quickly made my way out of the room and ran back to my room to put on some warmer clothing. I wanted to be nearer to her today.

* * *

I stood in front of the burnt stain on the ground and I knew that long ago the cold wind had carried Abby's ashes away.

I had been standing there in silence for quite some time.

Finally I got my courage to return to me.

"Hi Abby," I whispered.

"I don't exactly know if you can hear me, but I miss you sweetheart," I whispered as my voice became thick with tears.

I crouched down and clutched the burnt earth in front of me, I was desperate to feel her, to be close to her.

"I miss you so much Abby, God, I love you," I whispered.

"All I want is ten more seconds, to hold you just once more, is that too much to ask, for ten more seconds," I continued finally letting the tears fall.

"Of course it is not to much to ask for, but it is a lot to give," I heard a very feminine voice say.

I whipped my head up so fast that I knew if Abby could see me, she would be worried for the bones and muscles in my neck.

The woman that I saw before me was clearly not my beloved Abigail.

"Hello Ziva," the woman greeted me.


	15. Ebanora

**Hey thank you all for the support, I must say that New World MAY BE coming to an end, if it does, I am sure there will be a sequel.**

* * *

_I whipped my head up so fast that I knew if Abby could see me, she would be worried for the bones and muscles in my neck._

_The woman that I saw before me was clearly not my beloved Abigail. _

_"Hello Ziva," the woman greeted me._

* * *

"Hi," I sputtered in shock.

The women before me was beautiful, she had long black hair, it was longer than Abby's and it was a lighter shade of black. She had dark blue eyes, and she had fair skin that was slightly darker than Abby's pale porcelain skin that I loved so much.

"I know, I am the most beautiful woman you have ever seen," she said with a cocky smirk.

I felt anger flair in my chest and boil in my stomach as I stood up from my crouch.

"No your not," I said with a confident voice.

I saw her anger flash and pulse around her, she was also shocked that I had said what I said.

"How dare you, no human, no mortal being, has ever held a candle to my beauty when compared to me," she roared.

"I know one," I said with a sad voice.

"I mean I knew one," I said looking down at my feet for a moment to regain my composure before looking back up at her.

"Name this beautiful person, we shall compare and see who is more beautiful," she said with a confident air all around her.

"My Abigail, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, her bright green eyes sparkled with laughter and love. She had mid-length midnight black hair. Her lips were as soft as a baby's skin and her skin was almost as pail as the snow. You do not hold a candle to my Abigail's beauty," I said with my head held high as I looked into her dark blue eyes.

Her eyes softened and her demeanor changed from confident and cocky to sympathetic and kind.

"Oh, I almost forgot that you have lost the one you were bonded to," she said in a sympathetic voice as she reached out to cup my cheek.

I quickly pulled my head away from her hand, I did not want this woman to touch me.

She pulled her hand back with a sad look on her face, but I could see that she was not truly hurt by my act to pull away from her touch.

"Your heart hurts doesn't it," she asked with a sad, but kind look on her face.

"Whether my heart hurts or not, is none of your business," I said angrily.

"Oh, but it is. You see, I can make the pain go away," she said placing her hands together in an informing way.

"I do not want the pain to go away, the pain lets me know that she was real, that she was here, and that she meant so much to me," I said with a growl.

Who was this woman to think that I would let some stranger come in and try to make everything better for me. I had seen people try to make the mourning forget about those they had lost. I had understood them once, I thought it would be better to forget, it would make the pain go away.

But now I understood the mourning's side of perspective, I understood why they fought so hard not to forget those they had lost.. I didn't want to forget. In order to forget that Abigail was dead, I would have to forget that Abigail ever existed, and that was something I never wanted to forget.

"No my dear, of course you want to keep it if Abigail is not here, but what I am suggesting, is that I bring Abigail back to you. All you need to do is everything that I say, and Abigail will be back with you, in your arms," she said with a knowing smile on her face.

Suddenly my composure change completely, it went from angry to shocked.

"You can do that?" I asked with joy, I was so happy I could have a chance to have my Abigail back with me, back where she belonged.

"Yes my dear, I can, so what do you say, do we have a deal?" she asked holding out one of her hands.

I stared at the offending hand for a moment, trying to see if there was any wrong in this, when I found nothing I slowly started to reach out to take her hand.

"No!" I heard Anita shout before I saw the large white fox.

She lunged for the woman's hand, but only found air when she landed between us causing us both to step back.

Anita spun around to face the woman along with Casmera who had quickly stood by Anita's side.

"Ebanora, you need to leave," Anita growled at the woman in front of me.

"That is none of your say," Ebanora said lifting her hand up in the air as if Anita was some diseased creature that had touched her.

"It is in my say, Abigail left me to protect Ziva, I say whether you interfere or not," Anita growled.

"Why you little mutt," Ebanora said with a hard look in her eyes.

"She is not a dog," Casmera roared.

"Anita, take Ziva back to the house," Casmera roared without taking her eyes off of Ebanora.

Anita started to herd me away, but I felt desperation flash through me suddenly.

"Wait," I said with a sob.

I quickly walked to a different part of burned Earth that was far enough away from every one.

I crouched down and held my fingers to my lips before placing my hand on the ground.

"I love you Abby, I will come back later," I said as a tear ran down my face before standing up and running toward the house, I couldn't take being here any more, this was supposed to be a place full of love, peace, serenity, and kindness, it was supposed to be a place full of warmth, they had turned it into a battle ground.

* * *

"Ziva please open the door," Anita said through the door as she scratched at it.

I walked over to the door and sat down in front of the door.

"Who's Ebanora?" I called through the door.

"Ziva I would rather speak to you about this face to face, not through the door," Anita called back.

"Why?" I called in return.

"It involves Abby," she huffed.

Neither of us spoke for a while as we sat on either side of the door.

Finally I grabbed the door handle and scooted away just a bit, before opening the door just enough to allow her to fit.

She squeezed in and I shut the door after her. I quickly scooted back so that my back was to the door.

"Talk," I ordered when she sat in front of me.

"Ebanora is the twelfth Angel, or the outcast Angel. There are now eleven Angels though while Ebanora was the twelfth once, but she gave into temptation, she changed her ways, she became bad, or in other words, she fell. Each Angel has a special power, Ebanora's was the ability to bring the dead back, but only when they deserved it. She still has that power," she said.

"Than why didn't you let me make the deal, she could have brought Abby back," I yelled.

"Because she would not have brought back the Abigail that you loved so much," she yelled standing up and looking me in the eye with a hard look.

"She would have brought back something that looked like Abby, but was evil and held no trace of the real Abby inside, it would be her body, but it would not be her soul. Abby's body would be in pain the whole time, you love Abby don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do," I said as if it was the simplest thing.

"You love every part of her?" she asked sitting back down, but keeping me in her firm gaze.

"Yes, I do," I said leaning my head back.

"I loved her brain, her soul, her heart, her body, I loved everything that made her," I continued.

"Then you would not want her to be in pain, even if it was just her body," Anita said lying down.

I didn't say anything, I knew she was right. I lifted one of my hands and began to trace the letters of her name with the index finger of my other hand. I would always love and miss my Abigail, but I guess that is all I was going to have until the day die. Until then, I would love and miss her with all of my heart.

"I miss her," I said with a sob.

"God I miss her so much," I sobbed again as I curled into a ball on the floor.

"I know," Anita huffed, "I know,"


	16. Have You Back

**Hi everybody, I have to announce that I have made the decision to end New World. Don't freak out this is not the last chapter, there will be a few more chapters, but I know how I am going to end this, there probably will be a sequel, but I am not promising anything.**

* * *

_"God I miss her so much," I sobbed again as I curled into a ball on the floor._

_"I know," Anita huffed, "I know,"_

* * *

"Ziva," I heard her call to me.

"Ziva, sweetheart, please open your beautiful eyes," I heard her call again.

I did as she asked and opened them to find myself staring into a pair of apple green eyes that sparkled with love and laughter.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her lips down to meet mine.

Her lips were just as soft as I remembered and she still had her sweet scent, she naturally smelled like, mint and strawberry mixed together.

She pulled back just a bit and smiled at me before leaning down and pecking my lips one more time.

Then, she wrapped her arms around my waist and sat up, pulling me up with her.

She now sat on my lap as we sat on the ground in the middle of a field littered with flowers, the night sky sparkled with stars, and the wind seemed to carry her beautiful scent.

"I have missed you," I whispered taking one hand away from behind her neck and used it to instead cup her cheek.

"I've missed you too," she whispered in return.

Suddenly her smile faltered for only a second, but I had caught it.

"What is wrong?" I asked with concern.

"I have brought you here because of how much you have missed me, Ziva I have to warn you now," she said looking into my eyes.

The sparkle of laughter left her eyes leaving the sparkle of love all alone, I felt sad for it, its partner had left it all alone, to face the world it saw alone.

"Ziva," she said cupping both sides of my face to get my attention.

"You have to stay away from Ebanora, do you understand me?" she said with a firm voice that matched the firm look she was giving me.

"I understand," I said to her looking her in the eye to let her know that I truly did understand.

"No good can ever come from Ebanora," she whispered with a flash of pain in her eyes that I didn't understand.

"Don't lie to her," another voice said.

"I am not lying to her and you need to stay out of this," Abby growled looking over her shoulder.

"This involves her more than you want to believe Abby, she deserves to know," Ari said as he suddenly appeared behind us.

"Ari?" I whispered with wonder and awe in my voice.

This was not the Ari that I had killed, nor was it the Ari that had killed Abby's beloved Caitlin, this was the Ari that was my brother.

Abby quickly maneuvered herself off of my lap, allowing me to get up and run into my brother's arms.

"Hello sister," he whispered into my hair as we hugged.

I pulled back and went back to stand beside Abby.

"She deserves to know," Ari said calmly.

"Of course she deserves to know, she deserves everything, but if she knows, then she will get herself killed," Abby growled at him.

I grabbed her hand and threaded my fingers through hers, she looked down at me, she looked in pain for a moment, then she smiled at me.

"Fine," she said pulling me close, she rested her head on top of mine and wrapped her arms around me.

Ari smiled at me and I could tell that he was happy for me.

His smile didn't last though, he was suddenly very serious.

"If Ebanora is defeated, then the person who defeated her, will get back a person that they lost, they get back the person that they miss the most. In short, if you defeat Ebanora, you can have Abby back, the real Abby the one that is holding you right now, you could have her back," he finished with a smile.

"I could have you back," I said looking up at Abby.

She looked down at me with a sad smile.

"Yes, but I am not willing to put you in that much danger. In order to defeat Ebanora, you would have to kill her heart, but Ebanora is immortal, so to try and defeat Ebanora, would be like trying to get a lemur to love a kitten, the kitten would surly scratch and claw at the lemur, the lemur would only be curious about it, then it would leave it be," Abby said looking at me without truly realizing what she was saying.

I grabbed onto her lab coat, which of course she would be wearing even in heaven, she always loved that coat.

"We made it work, we made it do more than work, we made it seem like it was just a walk in the park," I said looking into her sparkling green eyes.

She placed her hands over mine.

"I won't have you get killed because of me," she said looking me in the eyes firmly.

"What is the use of fighting her, if she wins, she gets you back, if she does not win, then she will be here with you, either way, she gets to be with you," he said firmly looking directly at into her eyes.

She looked at him for a moment, meeting his eyes just as straight forward as he was looking at her.

Finally, she looked back at me, she seemed to be fighting a battle of her own within herself.

"Fine," she said looking deep into my eyes.


	17. The Other Side

**Hi guys, a few more chapters and this story will be at an end.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_Finally, she looked back at me, she seemed to be fighting a battle of her own within herself._

_"Fine," she said looking deep into my eyes._

* * *

She smiled a smile that let me know that she was genuinely happy that I was giving my consent.

She leaned up on her tip toes and kissed my lips as she let out a small almost silent squeal, that's how I knew she was truly happy, Ziva never squealed.

"Thank you," she said pulling back from my lips.

"I am not going to say you are welcome, there is a big chance you will not survive this and that is no gift," I said looking down into her eyes.

"It is a gift, when either way, whether I live or die, I will get to hold you in my arms," she said with a smile.

I didn't say anything, but I let out a long sigh and wrapped her in my arms holding her close to my body.

I buried my fingers in her hair letting myself feel them once more, I breathed in her sweet scent and allowed myself to enjoy it for just a few more moments.

"Now sleep Ziva, you are going to need all of the rest you can get," I said allowing her soul to leave the heaven.

Slowly I felt her evaporate from my arms, leaving behind her sweet scent in the wind and also leaving a hole in my heart.

"You did the right thing," I heard Ari say from behind me.

"Did I, I just sent your little sister and my bonded one off to what is most likely going to be her death sentence," I said keeping my back toward him.

"You do not know that," he said calmly.

"How can you be so calm," I said with my anger at its boiling point.

"I am calm because I know that no matter what happens, my little sister will have the one thing that makes her the happiest, she will get you back," he said.

Finally I turned around to face him, he was calm, collected, and cool.

His brown eyes reminded me of Ziva's, they were not as soft as hers, they weren't as full of wonder as hers, his eyes weren't full of conflicted feelings like Ziva's were, and his eyes were darker than her eyes.

I calmed down as I thought of her eyes. I let out a long, deep, sigh and started to study the ground at my feet.

"I love her," I whispered hoping the wind that carried her scent would carry my words to him.

"I know, and that is why I wanted you to let her do as she pleased, I see how much pain you are in without her, I also see how much pain she is in without you. You two deserve nothing more than to be together," he finished with a confident voice.

"You have to understand, I don't want to be the reason she dies, even if she gets to be with me once more, I don't want to be the reason the woman I love, dies," I sighed.

"I understand that, I really do, you want her to be where she belongs and she belongs with you, but you do not want to kill my sister," he said stepping closer to me.

We stood there in silence for a while, finally, he spoke, "I want her to be happy again, the only way she will be happy again, is if she is with you, if it takes her dying to get that back, then so be it," he said calmly.

With his last words, I felt the wind suddenly pickup and whirl around the small clearing, signaling his departure.

I smacked the palm of my hand into my forehead and let out a deep sigh.

_"What am I going to do?"_ I thought to myself.

I knew that I could not interfere directly, I was the bonded one, I couldn't help, it was against the rules. Then suddenly a thought hit me causing me to remove my hand. The thought was still a little blurry, so I put my hair up into its signature two pigtails. It helped, because suddenly the thought became a lot clearer.

_"I can't help her, but maybe I can get someone else to help her,"_ I thought with a smile.

Quickly I ran out of the clearing toward the place where I knew she would be.

* * *

"Kate, you have to help me," I said stopping at the edge of the small warm bubbling pool that she was resting in.

"Let me guess, you want me to help Ziva defeat Ebanora," she said not opening her eyes and keeping her head back.

"Actually yes, how did you know?" I asked with true curiosity.

"Abby, everyone that is dead has heard," she said without moving once more.

"So will you help her?" I asked in a rushed voice.

She let out a long sigh before she lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Abby, I have always loved the hot springs," she said with a content smile on her face.

"Yes I know," I said with a frustrated voice.

"I guess you do, this is where you always find me," she said getting up showing off her nude body.

"Yes it is, now will you help her or not?" I asked turning my head a little and putting my hand next to my face to block her nude body from my sight.

She let out a long sigh once more as she wrapped a towel around her body.

"Abigail, I don't know why you do that, we are both adult women, you have everything I have, so why do you always try to block your sight?" she asked in a voice that held little curiosity.

"The way I see it, I am bonded to a woman, so I shouldn't look at any other woman. I shouldn't really look at any other man either, but basically, I should only see Ziva naked," I explained.

"I highly doubt that Ziva would be jealous of you seeing me naked," she said with a laugh.

"You don't know Ziva," I said pointedly.

"That is true, I do not know her," she said.

"So will you help her, please Kate, please," I said with a puppy dog pout.

"Yes Abby, I will help Ziva as much as I can, but all I can do is give her a hint on how to make Ebanora weak enough to allow Ziva to kill her," Kate said with a sympathetic look.

"All I ask is for you to help her as much as you can," I said with a relieved smile.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was still on the ground. Anita and Casmera were now curled around me.

I knew that they would not let me go if they knew my plan, no one would, but they did not understand how much it hurt to be without her.


	18. Training

**Hey guys, a few more chapters and this fic will be over. I am kind of sad to see it end, but it has to happen, I told myself that in order to start another fic, I would have to end one first. **

**I really love all of the support, please keep it up.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_I opened my eyes to see that I was still on the ground. Anita and Casmera were now curled around me._

_I knew that they would not let me go if they knew my plan, no one would, but they did not understand how much it hurt to be without her._

* * *

I pulled back before throwing my closed fist toward her. She pulled back in time to dodge my blow and pushed me back when she brought her two hands down on my abdomen and shoved.

I stumbled back a bit, giving her just enough room to flick her wrist in my direction, causing me to be lifted into the air and thrown back against the wall of the dark cave that was illuminated by the glow around her that proved she was immortal.

I slid down the wall and laid there for a moment trying to catch my breath.

She stood there for a while just looking at me, her face that had once been full of hatred was now full of sympathy. Her black hair seemed to float in the air around her, suspended by immortal aura about her, her eyes were now soft, everything about her said that she felt bad for me and that she was sorry, but I knew that it was all just a trick. I could see it around her, she emitted evil, the evil was the one thing that curled her hair and kept it moving as it was floating behind her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I truly am," she said in a soft voice.

"Shut up," I forced out as I struggled back to my feet.

"Now that wasn't very nice my little lemur," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Do not dare call me that Ebanora," I growled.

"What, only Abby can call you that?" Ebanora asked in the same fake sweet tone.

I did not answer instead I decided that I had caught enough of my breath even though I was still panting, I ran at her once more.

She went to hit me once more and I tried to deflect it by grabbing her wrist and twisting it. I did not get the chance to twist it before she flicked her wrist back throwing me with it.

Once more I hit the wall, this time letting my shoulder cushion the blow. I felt the pain shoot through me as I hit the wall, it felt as if my shoulder blade had exploded underneath my skin.

Once more I slid down the wall, this time I lay on my back looking at her through heavy lidded eyes.

"You stupid girl," she roared.

"You should've stayed away, but no you had to come and find me, hoping like so many others, that your love for her would be enough to keep you going, but look at you now, and just like so many others, you are going to die as well Ziva," she said with a smirk before throwing her arms up so that her palms were facing the roof of the cave.

The cave around us started to shake and the stalactites from the roof started to fall, I looked up just in time to see one start to plummet towards me, it froze about a centimeter from my stomach, it along with everything surrounding me started to evaporate.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't use the simple defenses like that wrist grab, Ebanora is immortal, she will throw you without touching you," Kate said with an exasperated sigh.

"If she is so immortal, than I have no chance of beating her," I said pointedly as the pain in my body started to ebb away.

"Again, the only way you can defeat Ebanora is by killing her heart," Kate sighed once more.

"I cannot penetrate her skin, how am I supposed to kill her heart?" I asked standing up and wiping the dust off of my pants.

"You have to make her less immortal," Kate said cradling her head in her hands.

"And how do I do that?" I asked her placing my hands on my hips.

"I can only give you one more thing before you leave to defeat Ebanora," Kate sighed.

"What is that?" I asked with true curiosity.

"Ebanora gave into temptation when she gave up love, she gave up love because she felt that everyone she had ever loved had turned their backs on her. Ebanora had one of the biggest hearts that anyone could have, unfortunately, the biggest hearts are the easiest to break, Ebanora was hurt so badly because she loved too much. Love is the one thing that destroyed her," Kate said solemnly.

"How is that supposed to help me," I said in an urgent voice.

"You must figure that one out on your own Ziva," Kate said as everything around me started to ebb away to black.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the dark room that I had celebrated Shiva in, I had not gone back to the room I had once shared with Abigail since her death, I did not want to go back to that room without her.

I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and resting my chin on my knees.

For the last three days, Kate had been visiting me in my dreams to help me prepare for my upcoming battle with Ebanora, tonight I would leave to go and find her, then I would fight her, I would either kill her and get my Abigail back, or I would die and I would go to heaven to be with my Abigail.

I let out a long sigh as I looked to the closed window, it was still night out side, the stars glittered in the navy blue sky. I looked for the brightest star in the sky, I found it quickly.

"Are you watching me now Abby?" I asked hoping my lost lover could hear me.

"If you are, please give me a sign," I sighed closing my eyes and waiting.

I suddenly felt the air around me grow warmer, I opened my eyes to see that it was only me in the room.

The warm air seemed to start to whirl around me, I giggled at the feeling the air gave me when it made contact with my skin.

"Hello Abby," I whispered with a smile.

"Alright, I can not hold this off any longer," I sighed throwing the blanket off of me and placing my feet on the cold floor.

When my feet met the cold floor it sent a chill through me, I did not feel cold for long, for I felt the warm air return and wrap me in a warm and comforting embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered as I found my pants and started to put them on.

I walked to the door and slowly opened it, preying that it wouldn't make a noise as I opened it.

I was lucky this time, I squeezed through the between the door and the wall when I had opened it just enough for me to fit though, I was not taking any chance at making any noise and alerting someone of my whereabouts.

I slowly closed the door behind me as quietly as I could. When the door was finally closed I let out the breath I had been holding in.

_"I am out of my room, now I have got to get out of the hotel and as far away from it as I can get without anyone waking up and realizing I am gone,_" I thought to myself.

* * *

I stopped at the start of the forest that glowed white in the night.

I looked back to see the hotel, all of the lights still seemed to be out.

"So far so good," I whispered as I felt the warm air urge me on.

I turned back around and started into the woods.

The warm air that I knew was Abby, led me through the woods, making sure I did not run into anything and making sure I did not run into any mutations.

* * *

The warm air stopped urging me forward when we came to the opening of a cave, the air seemed to get a bit warmer before it ebbed away.

"Thank you Abby," I whispered as she departed.

I took a deep breath before walking into the cave.


	19. Her Heart

**Hey guys, so this is the last chapter. I am kind of sad to see this fic end. There is a big possibility that there will be a sequel, but until then, this will be all of this fic. I love all of the support I have gotten throughout this fic, thank you all so much. I hope you like the ending.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

_"Thank you Abby," I whispered as she departed._

_I took a deep breath before walking into the cave._

* * *

It was dark in the cave, but I could see Ebanora's immortal aura glowing faintly as she rested.

I stood still for a moment before taking a deep breath, after holding the breath in for a few moments before finally letting it out loudly so that she knew I was there.

"Hello Ziva," Ebanora chuckled darkly.

She was standing in front of me in a second, her dark blue eyes staring down at me with a menacing gleam within them.

Her immortal aura was now much brighter and it was now mixed with the evil aura that seemed to have a pulse of its own.

"So you decided to take me up on that offer?" she asked holding out her hand as she waited patiently for me to take it.

I swatted it aside without taking my eyes away from hers.

"I did not Ebanora, but I did come to get Abigail back," I growled at her.

"You foolish girl," she growled wrapping one hand around my neck and lifting me into the air with ease.

"Do you have any idea what kind of power I have?" she growled before throwing me to the side.

I slid across the floor on my back, I did not hit any walls as I had in my dream, instead I skidded to a stop on my back. I was quickly on my feet once more, I took a moment to survey my surroundings, hoping to find something that would help me defeat her.

Now that her aura illuminated the cave, I could see that it was not really a cave, but that it had once been a building.

I shook my head to stop myself from getting distracted before charging towards her, she met me and we grappled in hand to hand combat, she blocked everything I threw at her, yet she did not hit me back, she was only blocking. She was toying with me, she could kill me right now if she really wanted to, but instead she was just blocking every single one of my attacks.

She grabbed both of my wrist stopping my attacks, I tried to pull my wrist free, but it was no use, she did not even flinch.

She smirked suddenly and started to slowly bend my right hand back toward my wrist.

I tried not to let her see the pain I felt when she continued to bend it back, I struggled to try and get my hands free from her grip, when my fingertips touched the space between my wrist and the beginning of my lower arm there was a loud 'snap' sound and I finally let out a sound of pain.

Finally then she stopped bending my wrist, she then wasted no time in shoving me backward, this time I hit the wall just as I had in my dream.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" she chuckled with dark amusement in her voice.

"I am immortal, there is no way you could ever defeat me," she growled as she started walking toward me.

I tried to use both my hands to push myself up into a sitting position, but I quickly stopped when it felt like my hand was on fire and being stabbed at the same time, I then decided to cradle my hand against my chest the best I could as I pushed myself into the sitting position with my left hand.

"What would Abby say if she could see you now?" she said leering down at me with an amused smile on her face.

I stayed silent as I glared up at her, I stayed on the ground as well, I could not get up with just my left hand with how close she was standing.

"What's the matter? Did I hit a sore nerve?" she asked in a mock concerned voice.

I braced all of my wait on my left hand before swinging my leg around to crash against the back of her legs, she must have been to caught up in her gloating, for when I my leg made contact with the back of her legs it caused her feet to get swept out from under her, when she came crashing down, her head made a loud smack as it made contact with the ground.

I struggled to my feet and started running toward a part of the wall where the wall had caved in just enough for me to fit behind.

I did not reach that part of the wall though, before I could reach it Ebanora's hand closed around the back of my neck and it was one fluid movement when she reach forward, grabbed my neck, and swung her arm back.

"How dare you," she roared as I flew toward the back wall of the building.

When I hit it I felt all of my breath leave me, I lay there on the ground gasping for air that refused to come to me. Finally after gasping like a fish out of water for a few moments I felt air fill my collapsed lungs. I took the air in gratefully as the burning in my lungs started to slowly ebb away.

"Look at you, you weak little mortal. You have let love fill your heart and what has it done for you, did love save your dear Abigail when she lay there dieing alone on the bed where the two of you had made love multiple times? Did love stop her from leaving you here alone to feel empty and hallow inside?" she asked in a shout.

"Shut up," I whispered.

"If she really loved you, she would have held on longer," she roared as she made her way toward me.

"That's not true," I said in a strangled voice as I struggled to get back up.

"She wouldn't let you face me alone if she really loved you, she would be here, protecting you, but only if she really loved you," Ebanora continued.

"She could not help even if she was here, if she was to protect me, I could not defeat you and get her back," I gasped as I pushed myself up into a sitting position and continued to struggle to get myself into a standing position.

"Love couldn't save her when she died and love will not save you now," she said stopping a few feet in front of me.

"When you are gone, she will not get to enjoy in heaven for very long, I plan on taking her dead heart and reviving it, sort of," she said with a smirk.

I looked at her with a mixture of confusion and horror as I tried to understand what she was saying.

She saw the look on my face and gave me a sympathetic, but evil face that said 'I know something you don't'.

"What do you think Ziva, if I was to take Abby's heart and put it in my body, would I love just as much as she did, would I care as much as she did or would barley make a change in me?" she asked laughing as she finished.

I felt my blood boil underneath my skin as she spoke. I pushed myself to my feet, swaying a bit as I stood before I steadied myself the best I could.

Kate's last words to me echoed in my head as I steadied myself.

"Love is the one thing that destroyed her,"

Suddenly it made sense to me, she tried to make me believe that Abby did not really love me, because if I believed it, it gave her more power.

"She loved me," I whispered putting my head down.

She stopped laughing when I said it.

"What?" she asked in a confused, but slightly scared voice.

I could not see the look on her face because my hair was draped around my face, but I could tell she was shocked that I had said this.

"She loved me so much," I said a little louder feeling the tears start to well up in my eyes.

"She loved Gibbs like he was her father, she loved Tony like he was her brother," I continued.

"Stop it," Ebanora gasped.

I walked over to where a metal pole lay abandoned on the ground all the while I spoke with my head down.

"She loved everyone that deserved her love," I said as I spoke a little louder.

Ebanora let out a noise that sounded as if she had been hit.

I grasped the pole in my left hand at first, but then I gripped it tightly with both of my hands, ignoring the screeching pain in my right wrist.

"She loved everything that lived," I looked over my shoulder to see that Ebanora's glowing immortal aura had grown much dimmer, but it still was not enough.

"I loved her too, I loved her with all of what was left of my heart, I still do love her, I will love her forever, but her love will always out shine mine," I growled finally turning back around to face Ebanora once more.

She had a look of shock on her face and she emitted fear, her immortal aura was almost completely gone now, all that was left of it was a faint outline of gold.

"She loved everything that was good," I yelled as I ran toward her, finally her immortal aura was completely gone.

I jumped into the air with a sudden burst of energy, with the jump I through my arms over my head.

"And you can not, have her heart," I roared bringing the pole down toward the spot on her chest that held her heart.

The pole sunk deep into her chest and as it did a white light exploded from her, the white light was the last thing I saw before my world went black.

* * *

I looked around the clearing as I started to evaporate away, she had done it, my little baby lemur, had killed Ebanora, the twelfth angel.

I felt so proud and I felt so loved, she had done this for me, Ziva had defeated an immortal person for me.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek as I was filled with joy and love.

I let myself go as I felt the rest of me evaporate.

* * *

I felt myself become solid once more in the universe. I felt the ground become solid underneath my feet as well. I felt the familiar bite of the cold wind sting my hands and cheeks once more. I opened my eyes to find myself in complete darkness.

_"Well this is an upgrade,"_ I thought sarcastically.

Finally, my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I was able to see a small figure splayed out on the ground, something inside of me told me to go to it.

I fallowed my instincts and started to walk slowly towards the figure.

As I got closer I saw that the figure was human and that the human had curly hair and tan skin, "Ziva," I shouted as I started to sprint toward her.

As I got even closer I saw that it was her, she was splayed out on the ground, she wasn't moving and her eyes were closed.

"Ziva," I shouted desperately as I fell to my knees and slid to her side.

I cupped her face with my hands as I looked down at her with fear.

"Ziva," I whispered again as I held her face in my hands, finally the small rise and fall of her chest that let me know she was breathing caught my attention.

"Oh thank God," I sighed as I pulled her into my embrace, it had been nice in heaven, but it had been different, she did not belong in there yet when she was visiting me, I had to hold myself back, I could have killed her with all of the love I could emit, so I had to hold back when she was around, now I could let her see and feel all the love I could give her with no fear that I would hurt her.

Ziva mumbled something suddenly and I pulled back a bit, still holding her so in my arms, but giving me enough room to look at her face.

"What baby?" I mumbled brushing her wild curls out of her face.

"Abby," she mumbled a bit louder.

The smile that appeared on me actually hurt my face.

"I'm here baby, open you beautiful brown eyes baby, please?" I begged her.

She kept her eyes closed, but her eyes flickered beneath her eyelids, letting me know that in her sleep, she could hear me.

"Please my little lemur?" I begged her once more.

That did the trick, once the last plea left my lips her eyes flew open and she stared at me in shock for a moment before pulling me into a bone crushing embrace.

"Abby," she cried in desperation.

I rubbed her back soothingly as I cooed to her.

"Am I dead?" she asked quietly.

"No my little lemur, you did it, you defeated Ebanora, you saved me Ziva," I said pulling back just enough to look into her eyes.

Her eyes filled up with tears and she placed her hand on the nape of my neck playing with my hair that had come undone once more when I became solid once more.

"I missed you so much Abby," she whispered pulling my face close to hers.

"I missed you too Ziva," I whispered against her lips before closing the distance between us and locking our lips together.

The End


End file.
